That life we had in 18th century Paris
by Lyra14260
Summary: In eighteeth century Paris, Haruka and Michiru reborn as a french and italian aristicrats heiresses. Michiru falls in love at first sight while Haruka sees another occasion to abuse the innocence of a young lady...
1. I'll make you mine

_**AN:** Here it is, a new story… I don't know if it's serious to begin a new while I'm still on Love and Friendship but I have this idea in my mind for long enough… It came to me when I saw a picture of Haruka and Michiru in old fashioned clothes on a trading card. So there it is, I hope you'll enjoy it. This story is situated in the 18TH century in Paris. The historical context isn't respected so imagine it's a totally imaginary world that occurs in existing places and that have some sides of the society of the time (in other words I wanted to recreate the atmosphere of the absolute monarchy in France but as I am not an expert in French history I invented and tried to guess many things… (of course names doesn't fit the nationalities I'll use but I didn't want to change them)_

_That life we had in 18th century Paris_

Chapter 1

I'll make you mine

« Oh… This one is rather cute… » said a man in the crowd to his neighbour as a beautiful turquoise-haired girl in a light blue dress entered the room. The guy's neighbour was looking at the girl with great interest.

« Rather cute? Are you joking? A long time passed since such a beauty passed those doors… I swear you I'll make her mine whatever the way. » said the neighbour… who was a handsome tall blonde man in his early twenties.

« No chance… I guess the king will want to have her first. »

« The king… Look at his face… I guess he didn't noticed her yet. »

The girl walked silently but with an incredible grace to the King's throne, as the custom asked. She made a reverence and while a man on the side introduced her name loudly.

« Miss Michiru Kaioh, daughter of the count of Toscana. »

The two guys where still talking in a very low voice.

« Italian aristocrat… She's not anyone… »

« You two are talking about the new little one… a little too young if you ask me… I heard she's only sixteen. » said a woman behind them.

« I prefer young girls… Let's see if I can join her for the afternoon's walk… »

Michiru didn't felt really at ease, her father had sent her here, to the court of the King of France because he hoped she would find a suitor… not that she needed one… but he had passed a deal with her, a very unusual one, he had allowed her to decide who she would marry. Not entirely of course… her father still have to accept the person… but he thought if his daughter fell in love with someone acceptable for her condition it would be better than marrying her to an old seventy year old rich pervert… But Michiru had only a month left before turning seventeen, and after, her father would take a decision alone. Michiru began to feel desperate, though she talked a perfect French without any accent, she had talked to no one, it was an embarrassing situation to be alone in such a place… but suddenly, a butler or something like that (she didn't know how to recognize the French servitors) came to her.

« Excuse me countess, but my master, Lord Tenoh would like you to accept his company for the walk this afternoon, and ask if you want to join him now if you accept his invitation. »

« Very well… Who is your master? »

« I'll drive you to him, he's the tall blonde man who is making you a sign. »

Michiru noticed him and her heart fell from her chest… A tall blonde man was slightly wavering his hand. He was handsome, more than any of the men in the room, his features were thin and delicate… and his glance had something unreadable. Michiru was too glad that someone wanted to talk to her to think about it twice… She followed the servitor who led her to the blonde man.

« Here you are Miss Kaioh. I couldn't let a young lady as you alone… This is not every day that such a beautiful person passes those doors. »

« Don't flatter me… » said Michiru, blushing hard.

« As a gentleman I never lie. Will you accept my company for the afternoon's walk? The king always make us have a walk in the palace's gardens in the afternoon, I think it will begin in no time, so we'll learn to know each other better.. »

« I accept, thank you very much Lord Tenoh. »

As Lord Tenoh had said he would, the king announced that he wanted the walk to begin only a few seconds after.

_A little while after, while walking around the palace gardens…_

« I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself properly, I'm Lord Haruka Tenoh, son of the Duke of Aquitaine. »

« So you're French. I am Italian, Miss Michiru Kaioh, daughter of the count of Toscana. »

« I heard this. But don't be so formal, we are outside, and I don't think anyone will pay attention to you… Though I think it's a mistake to not pay attention to a beautiful lady like you… So what are you interests in life? »

« I… I play the violin and I also paint and draw. »

« Italian are said to be the bests artists in the world. For my part I'm in horse races, a new thing our king invented to keep busy young men like me… our parents and grandparents were warlords, we are racers and duellists… yes I am also a duellist. But it's not funny, we're not allowed to kill each other in the competitions. »

Michiru looked at Haruka in horror.

« I'm joking, I prefer not to kill anyone… I'm pacifist. »

« I don't like killings… I don't know if it is the same here, but there are killings everyday in duels in Toscana. »

« It is the same… Young men can't go to war so they pass their time playing, drinking hard, so it all ends to sword duels and people dies. »

« Did you ever got involved in a duel? »

« I did. Against my will, but sometimes you must defend yourself and your honnor. »

« I… I'm glad they didn't kill you… Otherwise we wouldn't have this interesting talk. »

« The pleasure in entirely mine. »

When she left Haruka, Michiru was on a little cloud, her maid, Setsuna Meio, a wise women, older than she was, saw it.

_In Michiru Kaioh's room, before dinner…_

« Miss could you stop moving? I can't fix your hair properly. Why are you so excited? »

« I… I passed a wonderful day… »

« At the court? Don't tell me you are becoming mundane? The French court is the worst place you can imagine, there are all kinds of gossips, your father shouldn't have sent you there, you're too young, they'll eat you. »

« Eat me? Probably, but I talked to no one. »

« No one? And the young Lord Tenoh? »

« How do you know? »

« The gossips are quick in Paris, I guess your father already knows… It was dangerous, Miss. »

« Dangerous? »

« This young man hasn't a good reputation with women… He's said to be a virtue stealer… Many of the women he had been seen joined the church not long after… He ruined their reputations. Imagine, a young women not married that is seen in a closed room or in a garden with a young man… it doesn't sound well. »

« No… He's a perfect gentleman, he wouldn't put a woman in such a situation… I can't believe it… Setsuna… I think I found myself a suitor. »

« If you say so… »

« He said so many nice things… I'm sure… I'm sure he is already in love with me. I'll talk to my father tonight. »

« Don't you think you should talk with the man first… »

« I wouldn't dare… »

« Maybe you should wait a little… »

« I've got one month left! Lord Tenoh is the most handsome man and the better man I met so far. »

« And you're in love with him, aren't you? »

« Maybe yes… no… I'm truly in love with him. This man will be my husband, I want no one else. »

« I hope you won't regret it. »

Later when Michiru was finally done, she went to the dinner room where her father waited for her.

« Michiru. So how was your first day at the court? »

« Great… I mean it was an interesting visit, father. »

Her father smiled.

« I heard you met someone… interesting. »

« You did? Actually… I met a… a man. »

« You met the son of Lord Tenoh. You cold have been more discreet, following his footman under the King's nose and all the court wasn't smart… I think I have no other choice than to meet his father and try to arrange the marriage now, isn't it? »

« Father… You really mean it? »

« Yes, though I guess it will be… awful for you to marry someone like him, a young and handsome man… You must hate me by now… » said her father in a teasing way.

« Thank you very much, Father. »


	2. Trapped

Chapter 2

Trapped

That same evening, Haruka was playing poker at the King's table. She was still with her friend, Lord Nephlyte, and surrounded by gorgeous women, in fact, every single man was.

« So… What are you up to with the little Miss? »

« Me? What do you insinuate? Me, the innocent gentleman from Aquitaine, the prince charming on his white horse? »

« She believed it? »

« I think so. This one will be easy… I'm a little disappointed, I thought she would give me troubles, that it would be more difficult… Tomorrow I'll go to her and I'm sure to get what I want… unless I wait a bit… I'd like to be sure she is in love. »

« Whose heart are you going to break this time Haruka? » asked a woman in her thirties in his ear.

« He wants the little Italian. »

« Miss Kaioh? If it is her, you should wait a bit indeed… Why don't you make her your wife? You couldn't imagine having such a bride… if she really is as naïve as you said… I heard that her father brought her here because he wants to marry her. And this family is immensely rich… and you must admit she's of a rare beauty… »

« Do you think her father would choose a man with my reputation? »

« He doesn't know very much Paris society… and more, I heard he wanted to let his daughter choose who she wanted to marry, weird man, isn't he? »

« Well… I don't intend to marry her. I won't marry anyone. I guess you know why… »

« Yes, that's problematic, but I heard your father wanted you to marry someone? I think you'd rather marry a woman… »

« Yes… But he won't find anyone so there is no problem. I don't want to be married, even if the bride is as cute, sexy and… perfect as Michiru Kaioh. »

« Perfect? I thought she was a naïve silly little girl? »

« No, she's only young. » said Haruka seriously « But I'll make her grow up. » she added with an evil smile.

Perfect? Why had he said such a thing? Well… Michiru was the image of perfection for sure, but still… she was just a woman, even a girl, and no woman was perfect, they were only charming, smiling and good at sex… But if Michiru was different? She seemed different… No… it was just because she was young, soon she would be like all the others…

The next day, Michiru stayed at home while her father went to see Lord Tenoh, Haruka's father. Michiru was worried; she hoped everything would be all right. She began to draw a little… she drew the only image she had in mind… an image of her beloved Haruka… In the afternoon, one the maids came to announce her that someone wanted to see her, this person was Haruka. Michiru's heart was filled with joy. She didn't bother to think of the good manners, of the fact that a young lady mustn't receive a man alone… after all they would be married soon if everything went according to plan.

« Lord Tenoh… You here… What is the reason of your visit? »

« I couldn't stay apart from you for long… Miss Kaioh… You stole my heart! »

Michiru smiled unwillingly… So he felt the way she felt… It would be easier…

« You… You mean you love me? »

« Of course… and I am alone in this love? Be sincere, I won't resent you if you don't… »

« I feel the way you do… I'm in love with you. »

« Don't say it if it is not true… You're a nice lady, I love you so don't lie just to make me feel better… I'll understand if you don't… »

Haruka was looking at her with half pleading, half sad eyes while approaching her face from hers. Michiru thought he really was desperate… She wanted so much to kiss him… But they weren't even engaged, it wasn't correct… Oh and to hell the good manners. Haruka approached more, there were only few centimetres betweens them now, Michiru filled the gap by leaning a gentle kiss on his lips. It was short but so sweet… She knew she would never forget it. Haruka felt his heart make a jump; she felt fear, desire, and love at the same time. She felt suddenly uneasy… It wasn't correct what she had done… It was the first time she had regrets in her life about her jerky behaviour… _« No… what are you thinking… you've got what you wanted, there is no shame to have, she's only a silly little girl, why do you feel that bad, Haruka! Come on… don't be weak! »_

Haruka tried to forget about her weird feeling and kissed Michiru again with more passion, then deepened the kiss. Michiru wondered a second if it wasn't going too far for a first kiss… But she was too lost in the passion she felt to really think about it and the idea of pulling apart didn't even cross her mind.

Haruka left later in the afternoon, after the kiss he had spent the time making silly and meaningless declarations of love to Michiru. He had even asked her to marry, though he wasn't sincere. Michiru accepted with enthusiasm though she didn't tell him that her father was already planning it with his father… She didn't know why, but she wasn't at ease with the way she had chosen… She began to think that Haruka wouldn't like it; it was like a betrayal in a way… But as Michiru was full of joy, dancing on her little cloud, Haruka was feeling bad; she had finally admitted that Michiru was special, different from all the girls he had dealt with before… She didn't deserve what Haruka was making her. She was disgusted by herself more than ever.

_In the evening, Longley Mansion, in Lady Longley's bed._

« You didn't seem very enthusiast, Haruka. »

« I have some problem, Melinda. It is her… Miss Kaioh… »

« What's the problem? You'll just ruin her reputation, isn't it? »

« I don't know… »

« You don't intend to sleep with her… You don't know her… She doesn't know you're a woman; she could freak and tell everyone about your little secret, dear. »

« I know… If only I were a real man I could have more fun. It sucks to have to hide… I ruin their reputations too easily; everyone thinks I'm a beast, that I slept with hundreds of women… »

« I thought I gave you enough fun… so your only problem is that you won't be able to have her in your bed? »

« No… You're my best friend so… Well… I feel guilty. »

« The heartless Haruka Tenoh can feel guilt? No my dear, she's a naïve little girl, you can't feel guilt about her, you made things that were worse, do you remember that time when you made the young Lucie Lemercier came without anything left on her in a room where her parents and all the high society in Paris were gathered? »

« It's not the same… She was a little bitch. »

« And your Michi-dear isn't a little bitch? They are the same age and the two of them are quick. But you know… if you feel guilty, you can stop where you are unless…»

« It's too late, I kissed her, and even French kissed her. You know how the maids are, no doubts one of them was looking in the keyhole, everyone must know by now. More… I asked her to marry me. »

« What's the matter, it is not the first time you promise to marry someone and that you don't? But you're right… It's too late; this silly girl reputation is ruined… Unless you marry her, of course. »

« You know I won't… marrying… It's stupid, and women don't marry women. I like to be free. »

« All married men have a sexual life outside their house. »

« Marriage is sacred, I lead the life I lead, but I respect that. »

« I'm married. »

« I mean if I marry, it will be with someone I love and that I won't cheat on. »

« You're serious? »

« Yes, that's why I will never get married. I will never fall in love; you know what I think about women. I'm only interested in sex. »

« If you began to like yourself you would learn to love us. Women are better than men, the ideal you try to reach, your personal aim… You're silly… Men are weak. »

« No, they are strong; they do all what they want while women just shut their mouth. »

« You're the example that it is not true. »

« I'm not really a woman. Well… I have to go. I have to attend a dinner with my father. See you. »

Haruka jumped out of the bed, she picked the bandages on the floor and began to wrap them on her chest to hide it. She dressed and left. At the same time, at the other end of the town, Michiru's father had come back home. Michiru was waiting on the stairs. He looked at her as she walked down with grace, trying to hide her impatience, with amusement.

« His father agreed. We arranged everything, you'll marry Haruka Tenoh! »

Michiru jumped in her father arms. She was relieved. It was the happiest day of her life.

When Haruka came back to the Tenoh manor, a bad surprise awaited her. Her father was waiting for her in the stairs. He walked down in a calm pace, and then began to talk.

« I've got an important thing to tell you, Haruka. »

« What is it; you look in a very good mood… »

« I found you a fiancée. Everything is arranged, her father came this afternoon. »

« NO! Don't tell me you did this? You didn't ask me. »

« I guess I saved the honour of a young lady… I'm fed up with you ruining young girls' reputations… I know what you were up to with Miss Kaioh… it's her you'll marry. I know you respect marriage so maybe you'll begin a new life.»

« Father… No… Not her… »

« What? I saw her yesterday at the court, and I heard many things… She is the perfect bride, beautiful, intelligent, and a gifted person, I heard her skills for violin were incredible. She's a real lady. »

« I can't… I'm a woman, don't you remember? »

« No one knows. »

« That's the point: SHE doesn't know, how do you think she'll react on the wedding night when she'll see who I am? »

« That's your problem. You'll marry her, that's all.»

« Good… she will be glad. Does she know about it? »

« Her father told me it was her idea. Besides he hadn't the choice, you two got too close. This poor girl's reputation was ruined the second she talked to you. »

« So all of you trapped me, even her… She's smarter than I thought. »


	3. Hard words

Chapter 3

Hard words

Michiru passed the next weeks dreaming about her marriage. But she was worried… Haruka was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't caught sight of him the day her father had announced her they would marry. But Michiru was the most understanding person on earth, so she just supposed that Haruka was very busy.

Actually… Haruka was busy. She kept trying to convince her father to cancel the marriage… without any success. So at the end she just tried to have as much fun as possible, to make her last days as a single person unforgettable.

« Haruka, I'd like you to make a visit to your fiancée. » said her father at dinner, about a week before the wedding.

« And why? »

« Because you two soon will be married and you haven't even showed together in public. Engaged people must show at the court. I want you to come and take her to the court tomorrow… And it wouldn't be bad if you told her a little more about you… Telling her you are a woman for example… I hope you don't keep this surprise for the wedding night… »

« It's none of your business. You all forced me into marriage, so I'll make everything my way. I'll take her before the King as you asked me too, but not tomorrow, because I'll visit her first. I need to have an explanation with her. »

« Don't reproach her anything, Haruka… I know you are angry, but she's young and… »

« She's young but not stupid. »

« I'm the one who took the decision, not her. And you should be glad, she is the most beautiful lady around, and educated too. Women tends to be stupid and useless, I chose you someone different. »

« I always said I would marry someone I love. »

« And you love no one, but you must marry. »

« It's silly… Besides… It's cruel. Not really for me now I think of it… but mainly for her… She won't have any child from me, and each silly woman on earth want a child, don't they? Without talking of what she must expect from a real man… Let fall… I'll go and see her tomorrow, you should be glad with this. »

Yes, thought Haruka, her own fate wasn't that bad compared to Michiru's. She would be deprived of all the advantages of being married. She would never have children, and making love with a woman might not be her greatest desire.

The next morning, when Haruka arrived at Michiru's place, she asked the butler to wait a little to announce her arrival; she could hear giggles from behind the door. Michiru was trying her wedding dress, so Haruka couldn't enter; it wouldn't be correct, besides you mustn't see the bride before the wedding. But a week wasn't so near from the wedding. She listened at the door.

« This dress fits you perfectly; you will be the most beautiful bride I can imagine… » said a woman. Haruka couldn't help but look in the keyhole… _« An Angel passed in the sky… » . _Michiru was very cute, Haruka had to admit that she was lucky to marry such a beautiful woman, but she was feeling too angry after her to appreciate this luck. But an interesting conversation was taking place in the room between all those women, many of them older than Michiru, most of them being well-known gossipers.

« Miss Kaioh… You look like an angel… But why does it have to be him… There are plenty of gentlemen at the court… What a pity! A person like you, beautiful and educated… Marry such a jerk. »

« I don't see him like that… You must be wrong… »

« I guess you didn't heard half of the gossips that spreads abut him… He is said to be very bad guy… Personally I would never have thought that such a man would marry one day. »

« I heard the gossips, don't believe I'm deaf. Those awful stories might be true… But if they are… He has changed. I can see this in his eyes… I know he loves me, I trust him, whatever the life he had before. »

« What makes you think he changed? »

« I said it; it's in his eyes, something… A kind of warm light that surrounds me… Forget it, I'm confused… You know the marriage approaching and… »

« I guess he didn't visit you for long. Haruka Tenoh is like the wind, he doesn't care for anyone, Miss. »

« Yes, he's the wind, but he will care about me when we will be married. »

« Don't be too enthusiast, marriage isn't the ideal thing all the girl of your age imagine… Wait just a week or less, and you'll hear that your dear husband slept with the whole court. »

« He is not like that… I swear I will make him forget every single woman on earth… He said he loves me. »

Haruka preferred to go away, she had heard enough… Michiru didn't know who she was going to marry. She waited in silence, in a place where she couldn't here those women small talk. But still… some of Michiru's words had touched her a little… Did she really see something in her eyes? She always tried to have an empty glare… Then when? No… the poor girl was too enthusiast, she had imagined things.

Michiru finally went out of the room with the others women, in her casual clothes.

« Lord Tenoh! » Michiru's eyes were sparkling with love and joy.

« Miss Kaioh. I want to talk to you about some details concerning the wedding. »

« For how long are you waiting alone? Why didn't our butler announced me you arrived? »

« I asked him to wait, I didn't want to bother you, Miss. »

Michiru shuddered. Haruka's voice was polite… But so empty… Even cold.

« I want to talk to you… in private if you don't mind. »

« Of… Of course. »

The others women left. Michiru let Haruka enter in the room.

« It is not a good idea… Everyone will talk about it, we shouldn't stay alone together, we're not married yet… »

« Please shut up. »

« W… what? »

« I've got a few little details to explain to you. First I resent you for forcing me into marriage as you did. If you had asked me before talking to your father, the answer would have been no. »

« But you… We talked about it the next day and you… »

« Don't you see I was fooling you? But I think you are smarter than you seemed. I thought an innocent little girl like you wouldn't have talked to her father of a man she barely knew. You must admit it's not common. »

« My father is a great man, he asked me to choose… So you weren't in love, I was one of your games no more… »

« Exactly. »

« I'm not as smart as you said. If I were, I would have guessed it. »

« Everyone fall for it. But it seems that now we can't step back. You know… I respected marriage, but I think I won't. Your silly friends were right, husbands like me sleep with everyone. I'll make you regret this, Miss Kaioh, I hate being trapped. I trap women, women doesn't trap me. Tomorrow we are going to the court together; my father gently made me realize we didn't appeared together in public yet since we're engaged. Try to be as cute as you always are… I guess it isn't hard for you to look breathtaking. I should beware exceptionally wonderful ladies. »

« I… I'll make you… honour as a fiancée must. »

« Oh… And I reserve you a surprise for the wedding night. I think you won't appreciate, but it will be too late… We will be united in disappointment. Oh, by the way, you'll spend a week in Aquitaine to my family manor, and then your father invited us to spend a week in yours in Toscana. Well… that is all I had to say. See you tomorrow. »

Haruka left. When Michiru heard the door close, she fell on the sofa; her legs couldn't support her anymore. She began to cry. _« How could I have been so stupid…? Now my life is ruined… But this sparkle in his eyes… I saw it, I know I saw it… and it was there today too… »_

Haruka was resenting herself. She had been hard on Michiru. Suddenly she heard in her head the words Michiru had said before… about her eyes… _« And if I really was in love with her… no way. »_ Then she remembered her mother, and her vision of love, only five years ago? When she was teaching her about feelings and desire… Strange conversation for a mother to her son… But her mother was the only one to see her as a girl. At this time, when her mother was alive, she was different, she believed hard in love. It is at this time she had developed her sacred vision of marriage. She was romantic and everyone kept telling she would be a real gentleman. What had happened to her? Why did she have become a jerk? Even she didn't know the answer.

The next morning, Setsuna had a hard time trying to hide Michiru's swollen eyes with make up. But the result was good. Whatever the situation, Michiru had always looked perfect. After having cried most of the night, Michiru had finally gathered herself and made up her mind. Haruka would not be nice with her for sure… But she knew that no one ever resisted her, and that was not that awful blonde that would be the first. He would fall for her whatever the price, then she would make him suffer as much as he had made her suffer. Today she would be more breathtaking and beautiful than she had ever been.

So when Haruka went to pick her to go the palace; she found an amazingly beautiful Michiru waiting for her. The make up made her look older and she was wearing a dress that gave a good view of her chest and shoulders, but which as still correct for a young woman. Haruka was out of words, she had thought all the way of all the mean things she could tell her fiancée, but when she approached her she simply kissed her gloved hand. Setsuna helped Michiru putting something on her shoulders for the trip, but Michiru took care to let enough skin visible to be sure Haruka would not go out of the state of mind he was in.

And the blonde was in a strange state of mind… every move Michiru made let a sweet scent in the air, she was feeling that her heart was jumping with many emotions, as the day they had kissed. Michiru's skin seemed so pleasant to touch… If only she could caress it only once… _« Calm down Haruka, control yourself… Damn I have to enclose myself with her in a Carosse… During one hour at least! Where is the lake, I could dive into it just to be frozen a bit… »_

But there was no lake around, so Haruka kept her distances during the trip as much as possible. Michiru had a wide smile on her face; she knew she had succeeded at least for this time. Haruka was gob-smacked for the day, she was too attracted to her, Michiru herself could sense the sexual desire emanating from him. So she sent her not a single hard word, not a criticism for the greatest part of the trip.

« Something wrong Lord Tenoh? You don't seem at ease… »

« Don't play this game with me! You did this on purpose, I know it… And I must admit you won this battle, but not the war. »

« Sure? Definitely It's too hot here…»

Michiru put off the thing she had on her shoulders. Haruka blushed. Her thoughts didn't ashamed her at all… They bothered her. She didn't want to admit that Michiru really was the perfect bride everyone told her she was. Haruka was too proud to admit that her father's choice wasn't bad at all.


	4. The court

Chapter 4

The court

Haruka felt relieved when they finally arrived at the palace. But she didn't know the worse was coming. They made a rather noticed entrance at the court that morning… Everyone stared at them… Michiru was graceful as ever, grabbed to Haruka's arm. They formed a marvellous couple. So Haruka passed the day talking with the men, Michiru with the women. Haruka kept watching Michiru, she seemed to enjoy herself, and she was probably having small talk with the others women and the subject surely was the wedding day.

« You found yourself a real lady, Lord Tenoh. We all thought you would never marry. »

« I changed my mind. And I'm twenty-one, I had all my time. »

« But with this life you lead… you're lucky that her father accepted this. A lady like her could have married the King himself. »

« What are you implying? That I am not good enough for her? So listen, her father came to me, he is the one who gave his daughter, I just had to accept. And what is this story with the King? »

« I didn't imply anything… just that this Lord Kaioh must be senile. Besides, I'm glad you asked about the King, look at him… well… look who he is looking… »

Haruka looked at her King; he seemed to stare at someone with great interest. She didn't need to follow his glance to know who the victim was.

« No… »

« Don't worry, it won't change anything, he is already married, remember, but I think he'll borrow her after your wedding. »

Haruka clenched her fists firmly. She wanted to punch this awful courtier. But she had to behave, no physic violence at the court. And after all, she wasn't in love… Why should she defend Michiru's honour in front of those men… well… because they were engaged, so the remark was not really on Michiru, but on her, those guys implied she would be cheated on, and no man had the right to bear this shame openly without react. Besides her mother had always told her that it was important to defend the one you are engaged or married, and that a gentleman had to defend women.

« I think the King is too busy with your wife to care about my fiancée. » replied Haruka calmly, but in fact she was boiling with anger.

« I think we should solve this outside tonight Lord Tenoh. »

« I will wait for you. »

Haruka still didn't know why the remark had made her feel that angry… After the entire King had all the rights, he could sleep with the wives of everyone. If he wanted Michiru at the court at full time she would have no reason to refuse. They all belonged to that man supposed to stand for god. Haruka wasn't convinced by this theory, and the idea of being possessed by someone else, the idea of being a subject didn't please her at all.

When the man went away to annoy someone else, Haruka joined Michiru. They weren't the happy couple kind, but she wanted them to look like it, glancing with fierce at the men that looked at her fiancée a little too much. When they would be married, she wouldn't let Michiru let her room with a dress like this one.

« Pleased to see you, my ladies. I hope you aren't annoying my young beloved fiancée. »

Michiru felt like vomiting. He acted as a perfect fiancé in front of everyone; he wanted them to look as a perfectly happy couple. But she knew he was right, they had to look good. Besides she felt better having him with her, she couldn't bear all those men staring. Haruka's presence seemed to make them loose confidence. But one glance didn't fail, even when Haruka joined her. The King kept staring at her, and she knew Haruka could do nothing about it. But his glance was making her uneasy, more than she had ever felt in her life.

Haruka took advantage of the afternoon walking to talk to Michiru more freely.

« I don't want you to wear this dress here anymore; you'll wear it home if you want to. »

« I understand. Thanks for coming to my rescue… I couldn't bear all those perverts. »

« Beware; I am the worst of them. Don't try to seduce me like you did today anymore or I think you'll regret it. »

« We're getting married; it will be your right I suppose. »

« Maybe I won't. I never said you were my type. »

« What? Let me remember you that you tried to seduce me in the first place, you even kissed me without any reason. »

« You seemed to enjoy it if I remember well. But still, what I done didn't mean I found you particularly cute. Didn't anyone tell you? My principle interest in life is to destroy women's reputations and social lives… You were the ideal target, beautiful, educated… and so young. »

« And your reaction this morning wasn't at all the reaction of someone who is attracted. At a moment I thought you were about to undress me and… doing me… what married people usually do. »

Haruka laughed, Michiru's cheeks were red.

« Why don't you say the real word 'make love', 'sleep with me'… in this case the verb would be more 'rape'… you're too innocent and educated for doing so I think, a little shy girl afraid of words. But don't worry about this I never raped anyone, and I don't think I would need to do such a thing to you considering that you will give yourself to me freely in less than a week. »

« So you actually were attracted… »

« No, I just wanted you to believe it. You are a child, I'm not a paedophile. It has never been in my intentions. Being caught with you alone would have been enough to ruin your life in Paris society. »

« I'm not a child! I'm a woman, soon a wife, your wife. And let me tell you that you're cruel. Does ruining people's life makes you feel better in your own skin? Yes I saw it… You're not very happy with who you are. »

« Why shouldn't I? »

« I don't know yet… But there is something strange about you… I didn't loose my time since our last argument. Your reputation isn't what it seems, you don't sleep with women as much as you say you do. The question is why. »

« Once more you show your damn smartness. But all this isn't your business. I only sleep with women I trust, I just destroy the others, and why I did it so far has nothing to do with you so never ask it again… No… Never ask me anything about me again. »

Haruka was getting angry. Definitely, Michiru was not like the other women, she really was smarter than all the ones she met before. She hated that… This feeling that Michiru was little by little learning to know her… No one had the right to see her heart. Especially not her silly fiancée.

« we're getting married this week end. I think I have the right to know you… After all we're going to spend a lifetime together. »

« Don't worry about this. I'll send you in Toscana for the rest of your life and you'll come back for important events… _Like this you won't be able to read me as an open book! »_

« May I borrow this charming young lady? » asked a man.

Haruka looked behind. He was the one she would fight the same night. Haruka's glanced at Michiru, then at the man. Her blood boiled into her veins. What was she supposed to do. If she let go Michiru, she would sound weak, but why would she refuse? They weren't married, so Haruka couldn't openly take decision for her, and at the court, women were freer than in public life, so Michiru hadn't any excuse to refuse company, besides, the man wasn't alone, two women that were with Michiru the previous day were present. Haruka had to surrender, after all she couldn't keep Michiru from having a social life…

« Those ladies want to talk about the wedding. » added the man.

Haruka looked at him with a high expression.

« Miss Kaioh? Do you want to join these persons? »

« I… » Michiru hesitated. She knew she had to go, but she wasn't finished with her blonde fiancé.

« Don't hesitate, go. My fiancée is so shy… May I borrow your wife my Lord? »

Haruka smiled as the man's face turned red with anger. She knew he couldn't refuse. He nodded and his own wife took Haruka's arm.

« Melinda… It is nice to see you… »

« Troubles with your young fiancée? »

« She has temper. »

« So finally you're getting married… I presume it's not a personal choice. »

« You guessed right. This girl is smart, a little too smart if you want my opinion…I underestimated her… When I came home after I left you the last time, I found myself engaged. »

« So quick… »

« She is evil, she had planned everything. When I passed the afternoon with her I didn't know her father was already discussing the conditions of the marriage with mine. »

« Your point of view about her changed… You seemed to respect her a little back then. »

« I don't respect women. »

« You respect me. »

« Because you are smart and discreet. »

« She is smart too, you said it yourself. »

« Don't play this game with me. »

« You seemed… to like her in fact. I didn't tell it before but now that you are to marry her… It felt like you were seeing her as different… Remember, you even felt guilt, you. »

« I remember, but it was before seeing how evil she is… force a man into marriage… and she's not seventeen… She'll make me live the hell in a few years. I think she began. By the way, do you want to be a widow tonight? »

« What? »

« Your husband planned a duel with me tonight. Do I kill him? »

« As you wish… I don't care since you don't get killed yourself. »

« Me? You sincerely think he could beat me? I'm unbeatable. »

« I know, but don't get hurt for your wedding day. »

« I will let him live. I want him to be ashamed. »

Not far, Michiru was having a nice chat with Lord Longley. The other women had finally left.

« So… How does it feels to marry such a man. I think there is no need to tell you more about him. Everyone must have told you about his reputation. »

« Yes. It's interesting… you see… he is trapped now. He won't be able to promise marriage to any nice young lady… Everyone will know he is already married. He'll pay for all what he done. I won't be nice on him. »

« You talk like someone who has been disappointed… Let me guess, he tried to fool you… I quite understand why… You are wonderful. »

« He said I am not. I'm not his type. »

« It is not true, I think he even likes you… You should have seen his face when I provoked him… Everyone was staring at you, and believe me, he was jealous. He even provoked me in a duel. »

« A duel? »

« Yes. I accepted… I have many reasons. You already know my wife? She's the one with him… They sleep together… I guess we are both cheated on. So I have a deal for you… Let's take our revenge. When married sleep with me and make sure he discovers it. »

« I… »

« Don't answer now, we'll see that later. »

« But you die tonight… »

« Die? So you think I'll loose? No, he can't beat me… Besides I'll let him live, just to make him ashamed. »

Michiru wasn't at ease… This Lord Longley was about nearly fifty at least… She didn't want to sleep with someone like that… Besides, the simple idea of cheating on Haruka sounded bad to her ears… But now she was sending killing looks to the woman who was holding her fiancé's arm.


	5. Wedding day

_**AN: **Sorry for the persons who wanted the duel scene, but it won't be described here... But you'll see a duel scene later in the story I promise, this one wasn't important enough..._

Chapter 5

Wedding day

That afternoon when Haruka helped Michiru to get in the carosse, she didn't even look at him. She had had her shoulders covered; she was not in the mood for seduction anymore. Knowing about Haruka sleeping with Lady Longley had irritated her very much… After an hour or two spent watching at them, she had understood that she was madly jealous. But Haruka was peaceful, she even smiled at Michiru. Talking with Melinda always made her feel better.

« No argument, not a single criticism… Does Miss Kaioh would be pissed? »

« I'm not pissed. »

« Pissed and jealous because I walked with another Lady, I'm sure this is it. »

« Let's clarify the situation… I felt love for you at the beginning… but not anymore, you're a bad person, I'll spend my life with the most awful jerk of Paris and I can only blame myself for this. I'm not jealous. You can sleep with this woman as much as you want, I don't care. But let me tell you that her husband wants to have me in his bed as soon as we will be married. »

Haruka's playful tone and smile melted as snow under the sun. The idea that she could kill the man during the duel crossed her mind.

« What? And… you accepted…? Well… I think it's none of my business… »

« And what if I actually accepted? »

« It's your life; I don't intend to be faithful so you don't have to. But the old Longley… if you really want to have fun don't go with him. »

Haruka had recovered her playful tone, but Michiru was still angry.

« I should go with you, then? »

« Yeah, that would be grea… I mean I'm worthier than any of the men you'll find in Paris, but sorry we'll soon be married but I don't think we will be in this kind of relation. »

« I guess you know how to have children, and that this step is compulsory when you get married, it's part of the wedding night, not that I'm really enthusiast… I hoped I would marry someone I truly love. »

« I guess you'll be more disappointed than that… I'm not only a jerk… there is something else about me that won't fit your expectations… »

« What is it? »

« I won't tell it to you right now… You would freak and tell everyone… When we're married I'll have the power of making you close your mouth about it. A wife keeps her husbands secrets. »

« What? You've got a wooden leg? » asked Michiru teasingly.

« No. »

« I'll know it one day or another, this secret of yours, but I think it won't really matter… All that concerns you doesn't interest me. »

Michiru had sincerely no idea of what was Haruka's secret… It interested her very much, but never would she have admitted it…

The duel took place at night, in a street of Paris, Michiru was stressed… She didn't sleep that night. Haruka won, there were two reasons to her victory: one, she was the greatest swordsman of Paris, two, she had her honour to defend, and last but not least… This man wanted Michiru in his bed. So she easily won the duel but let the injured man alive, Melinda asked her to, and there were sometimes troubles when you kill someone… So Lord Longley came back home alive and ashamed, beaten by a twenty-one year old man…

The wedding day finally arrived… Michiru was driven to the altar by her father; Haruka opened her eyes wide when she saw her coming. She was so perfect in her wedding dress… Haruka had to admit that her only desire was to put it off. More, at this moment she felt in peace, but this she didn't really realised at the moment… She felt inside her that she was at the right place, and that Michiru was exactly the woman she wanted… Michiru was feeling very happy, and at the same time, very sad, she loved Haruka, this she knew… But she knew too that a difficult life awaited her, with fights all the time; the blonde was as stubborn as she was… and she knew Haruka would never love her, that she hated her.

The bishop made his sermon. Michiru was staring at Haruka, hoping desperately to see this particular light in his eyes… And suddenly she saw it… It was there, and Haruka was smiling a bit… weird… Michiru let a smile on her face… But suddenly Haruka's face hardened… the bishop had just said 'you may kiss the bride'

Passing the ring to Michiru's finger had been easy, answering yes and saying the vows too, but Haruka had feared this particular moment, though she knew it would come at the end… She was not afraid by kisses… But she was afraid by kissing Michiru… She still remembered this mixture of feelings that made her heart beat faster; even jump in her chest when she had kissed her before, and that reappeared every time she was too near… If she had known what love was, she would have understood… But Haruka Tenoh was afraid of love among all things, because the only person she had truly loved was dead.

She put off the veil and tried to avoid Michiru's glare, but her eyes bewitched her, she couldn't help but look into them deeply… their lips met before she had the time to think. Haruka felt immediately overwhelmed by the passion conveyed by the kiss as she had feared she would. Her arms were around her bride's waist and she deepened the kiss. Michiru was in the same state of mind… But she felt she would loose control if the kiss didn't ended soon… and loosing control in front of a crowd of Paris aristocracy and the King, in the cathedral Notre Dame wasn't a good plan. Haruka seemed to notice this too and she ended the kiss. Fortunately for them, the passion they had felt had passed unnoticed from the crowd, only the bishop wasn't very at ease. Then a feast took place in the biggest room of the Tenoh's Manor in Paris. Haruka didn't say a word to Michiru. And she felt relived when people began to talk to them, keeping them busy. But another worry came after dinner… the dances… It was up to them to open the ball… Haruka was a good dancer, so was Michiru, but the problem was that she knew the girl would take advantage of the moment to talk to her, she had tried many times to catch her intention in the day but it had been unsuccessful, Haruka had ignored her as much as she could do for a newly wed couple.

The orchestra began to play. Haruka passed an arm around Michiru's thin waist and took her hand. Michiru put a hand on her forearm and they began to dance… It was marvellous, Michiru was so light, and her moves were so graceful. Haruka could inhale her perfume and it was bewitching as usual. Michiru was truly glad this time… she was feeling that everything was getting better… The shine in Haruka's eyes hadn't left, even if he had tried to avoid her… And the kiss… So passionate and full of love, she could still feel Haruka's hand on her back. And now the dance… Haruka was a perfect dancer, he led her perfectly. They really were a matching couple… They just had a bad beginning, now they were married and in love, Haruka's past was not important. Michiru was ready to speak… But suddenly she felt there was no use for words… After the dance, she felt a tender kiss leaning on her lips; she hadn't noticed Haruka approaching her face. But it added to her current happiness…

But then, other dances took place, the king insisted to dance with the bride… As well as Lord Longley… But Haruka was watching closely to the men around… and intervened before anyone would have time to invite her, which make Michiru feel even better. However she still had to dance with the King.

« So here we are Miss Kaioh, or I should say Lady Tenoh. Congratulations. Now tell me, will you attend the court more often now you're married to one of my Lords? »

« The court… I don't know. If my husband wants me to go I will. »

Michiru had the greatest difficult to hide the fact that she didn't want to go… She wasn't mundane, she preferred to stay alone with her violin and pencils, they were enough to make her happy. But her main reason was that she had seen the glance the King constantly sent her, and she didn't like it all… She knew what would imply the fact of attending the court she wasn't stupid. The dance ended.

« Thanks Lady Tenoh; you're a very good dancer. »

« Thanks your highness, but you're much better. »

Michiru made a reverence then she felt Haruka's hand grabbing hers for the next dance.

Later in the night, while she was sitting at the table, Setsuna came to her to lead her to the room. Michiru had obtained that she stayed as her personal maid even now that she was married.

Setsuna helped her undressing then putting a night dress, then she brushed her long curly turquoise-hair.

« Setsuna… I'm so nervous… And Haruka… Did you see him? He acts with so much kindness with me today… It seems that I met someone else… He is a real Charming Prince… Even when I met him I hadn't this impression… That's wonderful… I think my husband is in love with me! »

« It's great, Miss… I mean Lady Tenoh. I'm really glad he changed. I watched a little, he had eyes only for you. »

« I knew he was special… I knew it was him… I am so glad. But still really nervous… »

« Don't worry, everything will be okay, every woman lives this moment when she marries. And Lord Tenoh is handsome, you're lucky you didn't marry someone like Lord Longley. »

Michiru laughed.

Haruka was in the corridor, she was even more nervous than Michiru… She didn't imagine it would be this way… She had thought of this moment as a good one. Another of her game, her final revenge for this marriage she hadn't wanted. She had wanted Michiru to suffer; she had wanted her to be shocked and hurt by the discovery of her true gender… But now… She didn't know why, but she wouldn't bear it if Michiru freaked, she would be hurt herself… But why? She didn't feel anything for Michiru? Her opinion about her wasn't important… Even if they had seemed to get along better on this particular day…

When she heard Setsuna come out of the room, she nearly jumped in surprise, then she tried to look confident and emotionless. She took a deep breath then opened the door.

Michiru was already in the bed. She didn't dare to look at Haruka, who was trying to figure out a solution to make what she had to say less choking, but nothing came to her mind. The blonde approached the bed, then leaned herself near Michiru. The minute she had done that, she knew it wasn't a good idea… She felt the desire to kiss her bride passionately and didn't resist it. For a minute she forgot totally about the situation she was in… Her hands were wandering on Michiru's body, the kiss deepened… Michiru was completely abandoned, why had she felt so nervous? It was so simple after all… She just had to let herself fill with desire and let Haruka do the rest… But suddenly, Haruka pulled apart, he sat on the bed and took his head in his hand…

« What's wrong Lord Tenoh. »

« We're married… So please call me Haruka. »

« Haruka… »

« I… I told you before that I have a secret. »

« Yes… So you're finally going to tell me… »

« You won't like that… I'm sorry; I should have told it to you earlier. We can't consume the marriage. »

« What? Why couldn't we… »

« Well… We could but I don't think you would like it. »

« Haruka… Tell me what it is. I'm your wife; I'll understand and keep your secret whatever it is… Besides, I love you. »

« You love me? Don't say such a thing… You do not really know me. »

« I think I do more than you think. »

« Let me prove you wrong. »

Haruka face Michiru.

« Please don't scream, I don't want a scandal. And if you keep one secret in your life, I want it to be this one. »

Haruka began to unbutton her shirt. Michiru saw the bandages appear.

« Are you hurt? Is it this? You got hurt and you don't want to… »

But her words stayed in her throat as Haruka unwrapped the bandages that let appear her breasts.


	6. Freak, violin treaty and keyhole inciden

Chapter 6

Freak, violin peace treaty and keyhole incident

Michiru was kneeling on the bed. The expression on her face was easy to read: she was horrified. Inside, it was not really what she felt… she just had the impression that she had been slapped, or that very cold water had been thrown at her… Her mind was racing… She was married… to a woman… It was impossible and totally incorrect. This wasn't legal, or good… Haruka pulled back her bandages and shirt.

« I knew you would freak. I'll wait some time then I'll leave, don't worry, I don't expect anything from you. I just came because everyone would have noticed if I didn't. Now you'd better keep this for you, we're married, so imagine the scandal and the shame on you too if it was to be discovered. » said Haruka in the coldest voice Michiru had ever heard coming from her.

So Haruka sat in an armchair and waited. The atmosphere was tensed. Michiru couldn't take her eyes from her… A woman… No one could guess when she was dressed like this, but the minute she had put off the bandages it had been so obvious. It meant that she had been wrong… She couldn't be in love with Haruka since she was a woman…

« You could have told it earlier… Before kissing me for the first time, or before getting married for example. »

« Hey! You searched for it remember. »

« You went to me first, I'm a young lady, an innocent maiden, of course I wanted to marry you… You're handsome and all and you tried to seduce me first! »

« I seduce everyone, I'm a flirt. And don't talk to me about innocent maiden and young lady… You're too smart for that, we both know you aren't that innocent… I saw girls harder to convince. You fell in my arms at the first nice words I said. »

« Don't be too confident… Besides, it isn't legal to marry like we did… this marriage isn't valid. » said Michiru.

« It is, believe me, it is… No one knows I'm a woman, my father told everyone I'm a man since birth. That's a story of inheritance. He was disappointed because my mother didn't give him a boy. So how do you feel out of your fairy tale, princess? Now I think you know why I wasn't married, and why I didn't want to marry you. »

« Of course… I think you won your revenge on me. It was what you wanted, wasn't it? I think it's satisfying. Right now, if you had been a man, I would have slept with you as a wife does on a wedding night. And I would have been glad to do it. I would have sworn you were in love too… You looked so different today. But I think it was on purpose, you thought the disappointment would have been worse after. »

« Exactly… »

« You are disgusting. I hope you'll never approach me. A woman… I kissed a woman. People like you are freaks. »

« I knew you would say something like that. But kissing a woman seemed to please you, back then. »

« I thought you were a man. »

Haruka was feeling hurt by Michiru's words, though she had foreseen them. Now she wanted to hurt Michiru as much as she had hurt her.

« Good excuse… So let me describe the situation for you… First you won't have fun in bed with your husband like the other women, but of course nothing forbids you to join Lord Longley… Second you won't have children, even if I slept with you I obviously can't… Guess you know how make babies?… Well… and you'll be rather alone… Aquitaine is far from everything and the house is in the countryside… but maybe I'll make you go back to Toscana… I didn't decide yet. You were right, I'm a freak, but not because I'm a woman dressed as a man and married to another woman… This is just the way I am. »

« You are, when you talk like this you are... It is sad. »

« What? »

« The way you act… Why do you need to tell all this? Why do you need to be mean like this? »

« When you say someone is a freak, don't expect flowers from this same person. »

« It's not only this… You're complicated but I'll break your armour someday. »

« Don't overestimate yourself. You're just a silly woman. »

« You're a woman too… And those silly women we are attract you. »

« Let it fall, will you? Well I think I can go now. Please can you mess your hair a bit and give the bed an untidy look…»

Haruka exited the room. As soon as she left, Michiru began to cry. All the things Haruka said her were right… She would be alone and frustrated and she would never have children, which has been her dream for years. But she didn't have the strength to hate Haruka… After all it was her error… But a singular thought crossed her mind… Why was she still thinking of Haruka in this way, this so sweet way? She was a woman; she couldn't admire her as she would admire a man… Haruka was no longer a prince on a white horse… _« But she's the same… Haruka is Haruka… She's a prince… But a prince I CAN'T LOVE! Without her armour… She's a princess. »_

Outside the room, Haruka was angry… She knew Michiru wouldn't be glad, but she had received the word freak as a slap in her face… Why did this silly girl had this effect on her? Why her words meant so much? She had had a good day, and for a moment, she had thought that Michiru and her could be friends perhaps… But her reaction had made her understand how 'normal' Michiru was… At least Melinda, even if she wasn't in love, accepted, even liked who she truly was… She was open-minded. Why Michiru couldn't be the same? But as she thought this, a question crossed her mind _« Why do you care if she likes you or not? You don't like her yourself. » _She went to bed very troubled.

Next morning, when Haruka awoke, she heard a violin playing… Who was playing? Why so early in the morning? And the melody was so sad… She got up and began to search for where the melody came… She finally arrived to Michiru apartments… She opened the door slightly; she didn't want the girl to notice her presence… Of course it was Michiru playing… She was a gifted artist, how could have Haruka forgot it, besides she was the only person in the house that was able to play violin… and she played so well… Her face didn't seem concentrated like the others violinists she had seen in her life… She seemed more… Absent, as if she wasn't really in the room. Her face had a very sad but incredibly beautiful look… Haruka felt submerged by the sad melody, she was as though drowning in it… She had a strange impression, as if she entered another world, Michiru's world… her secret garden, so she had a universe for herself… She's might be deeper than I am…

Suddenly the charm broke, Michiru had seen her… She stopped to play.

« Sorry, did I awake you? » asked Michiru.

« No… not really… Don't… Don't stop because of me… »

Michiru smiled. She looked so peaceful. Playing the violin had emptied her from her anger and deception for the moment.

« I've been told that you play the piano. »

« The piano? Yes, but I didn't touch one for years… I preferred to train my swords skills, more masculine you see? »

« I see. I think I have to apologize for last night, I shouldn't have said you are a freak. We are married, whoever you are, so I'll act as a wife must. I promise to act with you as if you really were a man. »

« I… I understand why you said it… and that wasn't entirely wrong, I've been a freak with you. »

« Maybe we could play a duet together. » said Michiru.

« What? Oh yes… But there's no piano in here… But if you want, there is a music room on the first floor, I will make reopen for you, it will need a huge cleaning before you can use it, it hadn't been used for years. »

« Why? »

« The only ones to use it where my mother and I. She played the piano too; she's the one who taught me. When she died my father closed the room, but he won't see any problem for you to use it. I think he likes you very much. »

Haruka felt ill at ease… She liked this calm Michiru but it was strange… When she had left her last night, she was angry and mad at her. Now she was smiling to her, though there was sadness on her face… And she talked in a so nice and understanding way… It troubled her too much, so she decided to leave.

Haruka avoided Michiru as much as possible after this moment, the calm of the girl made her loose her confidence, she impressed her… And Haruka didn't like to be impressed. They left in the afternoon for Aquitaine, where they spent a week, then they headed for Toscana, as it had been planned… For a moment, Haruka thought she may let her stay in her homeland. But letting Michiru in Italy made her feel very bad, without knowing why. So she came back with her, still choosing not to ask herself why she needed her presence so much.

Back in Paris, Haruka's father, who found that Haruka didn't cared her wife and seeing Michiru all alone and bored, entrusted her with the huge task of redecorating the manor… He was amused by the little game they played… Haruka didn't go out as often as before, she stayed home, but not with Michiru, though she was never very far… Especially when his daughter-in-law began to play the violin. He was glad to have Michiru in the house, her presence gave a new life to it, after his wife died, the house seemed to have died too.

That morning, he discovered Haruka, the ear stuck at the door of the music room. It was the first room Michiru had rearranged. When Haruka noticed her father presence, she straightened and took an innocent look.

« You listen at the doors now? »

« No… I was just passing by when I heard the violin… »

« She plays the violin in here every morning… And you know it. Why don't you enter and look openly? I think she won't mind. »

« I don't want to disturb her… And I don't want her to know I'm interested in what she does… »

« This is stupid… You're married and you clearly like her. »

« No, how many times will I have to tell it, I don't love her, she's not even a friend! » shouted Haruka.

The violin stopped playing. Haruka returned to face the door and she saw Michiru standing at the door.

« Could you please be a little more discreet, or if you really want to scream, could you do it somewhere else? I'm practicing. Besides if you really hate me so much then why didn't you left me in Toscana as you said you would? »

Haruka wasn't very proud of herself… She hadn't wanted Michiru to hear this… But as she had taken it so coldly… Her face was incredibly empty of emotions; she had been quick in developing a skill to not let her feelings appear when it came to Haruka.

« You're right maybe I should have… You're useless and boring, your violin annoys me! I can't think properly. »

« That's why you were listening at the door? » said Michiru, this time with a smile on her face.

This time Haruka became red. She tried to defend herself but nothing crossed her mind so she just left.

« Why is she so stubborn? » asked Michiru.

« She is bad tempered, and as you said stubborn, and also proud. »

« We could be good friends, but each time the things seem to improve, she kind of… steps back and becomes mean… »

« She will become your friend someday… you already changed some things by being here… Did you notice? »

« Not really? »

« Haruka was never home before; she just came to dine with me. Now she spends all her time in the house… She doesn't show herself at the court anymore, which means she doesn't break hearts anymore, she looks more like she was when her mother was alive… she becomes back the gentleman she was. »

« Haruka once was a gentleman? Let me laugh. »

« Don't be too hard on her. She had a hard time when her mother died, I think that's after this that she began to see Lady Longley and that she developed her bad habits… Before she was the kind of « son » you can be proud of, she was exquisite with everyone, and so talented. Her gifts for the piano were worth yours at violin, she was already an excellent swordsman, and she read a lot… Now she is a jerk, she destroys people's life and is known for it… And I wouldn't be surprised if she was a drunkard. »

« How did her mother died? »

« Illness. Haruka caught a bad virus, and her mother caught it a week after, Haruka survived it, but not her mother. »

« I'm sorry. »

« She found the ideal wife for sure, you're exceptional, you're a kind and smart person. »

« If I was so kind I wouldn't be so hard on her… I don't know why I so much need to tease her and to argue like this… »

Haruka was leaning against the wall and listening… All this complicated her life, this way she had to be influenced by Michiru's presence… She needed a distraction; she needed to think of something else… To get away from Michiru. She left for the Longley's manor.

« Oh, by the way, Haruka received a letter from the palace, she left it open on the table so I read it… The king wants you to attend the court… I guess Haruka forgot to tell you about this. You'd rather go; you have an invitation to spend a week there. »

« I don't know if Haruka did accept this… »

« Surely she did. No one can refuse this kind of invitation. I think she wanted to tell it to you, but since she left you will just have to go there by yourself. If you don't, the king will be pissed. »

Michiru felt her heart freezing… So Haruka had sold her to the king… She felt like vomiting…

« I will go. »

« I'll make your carosse ready. »

« Lady Tenoh! Lady Tenoh! » yelled Setsuna from behind. Michiru returned in surprise.

Setsuna was holding something in her arms…


	7. Not a real man?

Chapter 7

Not a real man?

« Setsuna… Why are you yelling like this? » asked Lord Tenoh.

« I found a baby in front of the door! »

Michiru approached Setsuna. She took the asleep baby in her arms.

« It's so cute… How old do you think it is? Is it a boy? A girl? »

« I didn't check, I just found it. »

« Look at this little smile… You found it at the door? Alone? »

« Look like someone abandoned it. »

« We must take care of it… Lord Tenoh… Do you think I can keep it… at least till we found its parents. »

Lord Tenoh was lost in his thoughts… An abandoned baby… It was an idea… Since Haruka would never give one to her wife… And Michiru seemed so excited… The look on her face would have made melt the coldest heart you can imagine… Would it make melt Haruka's? His daughter surely wouldn't like this…

« You… You can care it for the moment… But you'll have to ask Haruka as soon as she'll be back… Oh forget this; we'll keep this baby whatever she will think… It's definitely too cute… And I don't think we'll find the parents… I always wanted to be grandfather. »

« Great! »

« A minute! You'll have to attend the court at least for two or three days. The king asked you to come. Setsuna will care the baby in your absence. »

« But Haruka… »

« Haruka won't know; you'll tell her yourself since you're the only one able to argue with her and win. »

Michiru regretfully left the baby. The idea of attending the court wasn't very pleasant before, now it was a torture… As she was ready to enter the carosse, a maid came to her.

« Setsuna said it's a baby girl, how do you want to call her? »

« … I don't know… maybe… maybe Hotaru? This name inspires me; it reminds me of someone I liked very much though I can't tell who… »

« Right… I'll tell her. »

Michiru left with a strange impression… for a minute she had remembered something… A scene of her caring a baby… But it couldn't be a memory… She never had baby.

Haruka from her side was arrived at the Longley's mansion. She was welcomed well by her mistress as always, but when the moment came of having some fun, Haruka suddenly felt that something was wrong… It wasn't as it always was… The desire wasn't there.

« Haruka? What's wrong? »

« I don't know… I don't think like making love today… »

« You came for this… Are you ill? »

« No… »

« Come on… Since you're married we barely saw each other… You changed lately… You're not having fun. You spent all your time in your house. What does keep you in there? »

« I read, I… I listen to music. »

« Music? Let me guess… Violin? And I suppose you watch some pieces of art, sculptures of aqua goddesses by keyholes in your own house? »

« Hey… How do you know that? And what is this aqua goddess thing?… No I don't watch her by the keyholes, I don't care about her! »

« You do! And that's why you can't sleep with me since you married her. Tell me… Did she enjoy the wedding night? Does she join you in bed at night? »

« NO… She's not like us… She's not… »

« a lesbian? So you are pathetic, Haruka. Loving a person that sees you as a freak… »

« She… No… Well maybe. »

« Look at her; she's far too well-mannered and innocent to be interested in what you can give her. This sort of pleasure is not for correct people like her. Now get out of here, since you're not able to make love to me anymore. »

« I didn't say that! I'm just… I'm just… »

« In love. »

« NO! »

« Well, well, as you wish… But you fought for her the other day, remember… The duel with my husband… It was for her honor, wasn't it? »

« He asked for it… And I had to defend my fiancée, if I hadn't; they would have thought I was weak. »

« They already think so… »

« What? We fought and I beat him. »

« You left him alive. It was a sign of weakness… But you didn't go out very often lately… You can't know what everyone says… »

« Gossips… »

« Some say you are dominated by your wife, since you stay home with her since the marriage… Oh and the rumor tells that she argues with you, and a strong husband don't let his wife argue with him, he makes her shut her mouth. Oh, and the fact that you left my husband alive made people think you are too weak to kill someone… They begin to say that you're not… A real man. »

Haruka's blood was boiling with anger, she was standing in the room, and her fists were clenched.

« I let him live because I wanted him to be ashamed, and because you asked me. »

« Come on Haruka, I know you, you don't like to kill, that is all. »

« OK. I'll provoke your husband in duel, so those gossips stop. This time I'll kill him. »

« And you should make your wife shutting her lovely mouth too. She has a sharp tongue. »

« It is my problem; I'll deal with it my way. Now I'm going in town to see your husband. He must be having fun in a bordel. »

« You should try your wife's bed before. »

Haruka left, she was very mad now. She found easily Lord Longley, in a bordel as she had expected _« So he__'s not with her… »_

« I want another duel. » said Haruka entering the room where he was… The young woman with whom he was freaked.

« Tenoh… You're not very polite. You said a duel? The first we had didn't please you? You ashamed me before a crowd of powerful men, wasn't it enough? »

« I want to let you a chance to win… Unless you're too afraid of me. And this time I won't let you live. »

« I didn't expect less from you. In fact… I'm glad you asked for it, I will be able to take my revenge. Let's say tomorrow night. »

« I will be there. »

Then Haruka left the bordel and headed for her usual bar. She drank very much. At night, friends of her brought her back home, she couldn't walk properly. When she passed the door, her father was in the stairs, like the night he had announced her she would marry Michiru.

« Haruka Tenoh, what have you been doing? »

« Drinkin' isn't it obvious… »

« I thought you had learned to behave. »

« Where's my wife… Michi! Need to talk… been told that… You got a sharp tongue… have to solve this… They say… say that a real man has to close his wife's mouth… »

« Haruka! What are you saying? You're wife is spending the week at the court; you know it… besides it's not a way to address a Lady like her. »

« The court? Didn't want her to go there… »

« You had choice, the king asked for her to come. »

« KING? Michiru is with the King? She's spending the night at the court? »

Haruka's brain was clearing… The alcohol was still there but made her more aggressive than confused now.

« Father, how could you let her go? I didn't want her to go! I had a plan to avoid this… She won't forgive me! »

« She knew she had to… I agree with you, our king is a pervert but… there are plenty of women sleeping in the palace… maybe he won't…. »

« You didn't see how he looks at her! I won't let a pervert King sleeping with my wife, she's mine and I won't bear anyone touching her! »

« Haruka… He's the King… »

« I won't let him touch her… She's mine and I'm hers… I love her! Please lend me a horse; I'm going to bring her back home! »

Haruka headed for the door, but she collapsed, she had drunk too much.

Michiru had passed an awful day. She knew she was the subject of all the attentions and gossips. Many persons talked to hear, but behind their nice tones, all made understatements about her husband bad habits. But of course, all this stopped when the King addressed her and invited her to walk with him on the afternoon… But Michiru would have preferred to listen to the gossips again when she began to talk with him… He made her feel uneasy… The way he looked at her made her feel like a rabbit in the eyes of a hunter. But the worse of the day definitely was the evening. Michiru had to stay, she was not the only of course, the palace was huge so many persons of the court stayed. But she noticed quickly that she was a special guest, since her room was next to the King's, and the sight of a door between the two rooms didn't make her feel better. But Michiru had to behave, she knew it. Even if she wanted to run away, she couldn't. So she acted as a perfect mundane, she attended the poker, supporting the king when he asked her to. She was surprised to see the difference between the palace's atmosphere by day and by night… Everyone behaved by day, but now she could easily see that everyone was drunk and they lost their manners. Maybe she should get drunk too; offering herself to the king might be easier if she was totally drunk. But she didn't. And she went sober to bed that night, hoping that the king himself would be too drunk to remember that she was in the room next His.

Michiru was in the bed, crossing fingers… But she heard someone trying to open the door… Her reaction was immediate. She got up and hid herself. The king had entered. Not seeing her, he searched for her, calling her rude names. Michiru made her best not to breathe; she was hidden under the bed. The king finally exited the room. But she knew he would search for her. She dressed and packed her things, she wouldn't stay a week, and Haruka would hear of this! How could she have done her something like this! She went downstairs to ask for her carosse to get ready.

« Tell the king that I was feeling sick and that I preferred going home to see my personal doctor. » said Michiru to one of the footmen. She knew the information would be passed without problem, when scandals like this occurred everyone knew.

Less than an hour later, she was back home, to the surprise of everyone. She arrived just on time to see two of the footmen carrying Haruka upstairs.

« Lord Tenoh, what happened? »

« Nothing, nothing, don't worry like this… She's drunk. »

« Drunk? I thought she had stopped this. »

« Bad habits die hard. »

« Well… Tomorrow I guess she'll have a huge hangover, but I won't let her relax, believe me. »

« Why did you come back? You were supposed to sleep at the palace. »

« I… The king… When he entered the room… I felt so bad… I hid myself then I left. »

« Michiru… »

Michiru cried.

« If you had seen him, this old pervert totally drunk, calling me rude names… »

« You'd rather go to bed, we'll discuss that tomorrow. »


	8. Maybe I'm a freak too

Chapter 8

Maybe I'm a freak too

When Michiru awoke the next morning, her first thought was for Haruka. She prepared for breakfast, hoping she would see the blonde. But before she had another person to see… She headed for Setsuna's room. She hadn't dared to come the past night because it was late, and Hotaru was surely asleep. She knocked at the door of Setsuna's room; the woman opened her, the baby in her arms.

« You're lucky, she has just awaked. » Setsuna gave her the baby. Michiru was smiling brightly.

« She's so cute… I have all my time to take care of you now… How old do you think she is? » asked Michiru.

« Not very old, she's very little, I'd say a few days, no more. »

« How can parents be so cruel…? Abandon a newborn. »

« I guess they were poor people, that's why they abandoned her in front of this door, they probably hoped she would be welcomed here, in a wealthy family. »

« Probably… And I promise to care her as my own child. Did my father-in-law say something else about her being here? I hoped he didn't talk to Haruka. »

« No, remember, he said he would let you do it. And he asked nothing, except that he found her name strange. But… Don't you want to have children on your own? »

« I… I'd like to… But I think I never will. »

« You so much wanted children… Is Lord Tenoh not willing to have children? »

« That's sort of complicated. When he'll see her he will adopt her for sure! Who can resist her? »

« Nobody. »

« I will have to rearrange my apartments; I want her to be near me. »

« Excuse me for asking you this but… And if Lord Tenoh disapproves? »

« You heard his father? She'll stay whatever he says. But I'd rather him to agree… »

« Michiru? » asked an asleep but cold voice behind her.

« Haruka. You awoke late; I think your last night's activities exhausted you… I guess your head must be in pain. But even if you're ill you'll have to listen, I have plenty of things to talk to you about… First, take little Hotaru in your arms. »

« Little what? Well… I'm glad you are ready to fight, because even if I'm ill, I have things to discuss too… Besides my night was probably less exhausting than yours… I've been told that the king was an exhausting person… »

Michiru had put the baby in Haruka's arm who now was holding it without having given it the slightest glance.

« Yes, let's talk about this… » said Michiru.

« There's nothing to say. You sleep whoever you… What is this? » said Haruka, finally realizing she was holding a baby.

« Our little girl. »

« A minute… What are you talking about? I must be still asleep. »

« You aren't. Someone left her in front of the door, and I want to raise her as my own child since you won't give me any. »

« Hey! I'm the one deciding! … She's cute… What's her name? »

« Hotaru. So I guess it's okay… »

« This name rings a bell… I love it. And no, it's not okay… I… I don't know yet, I have to think of it before. »

« So it's okay. Setsuna, can you care the baby a minute; I have to talk to my husband about something in private. »

« Talk? Not now… I didn't take my breakfast, besides; I'd like to bring the baby for a walk… You want to come with me baby, of course you want have a walk with Haruka-papa…»

Michiru looked at Haruka, she was angry, but she couldn't help but smile… Maybe Haruka tried to look indifferent, but it was obvious that she was already attached to the baby too… she was acting like a father. Haruka looked at Michiru with wide eyes, Michiru was laughing.

« What is it? » asked Haruka.

« Nothing… Haruka-papa. But I insist, I want to talk to you. There's a point I want to clarify. »

« I think I don't have the choice. »

Haruka handed the baby to Setsuna carefully, then followed Michiru in her room.

« So… What's the matter? Besides the fact you went to the court without my permission. »

« Oh I needed your permission? The problem is that I thought I had it. You said you wanted me to show there more than once! But let me tell you that I'll never go back there! Never! »

« I know I said it, but I'm the man! You must not go outside without my permission. I never told you to leave the house! »

« The man? What a man! If you're 'a man', so I am Haruka. We're not a usual couple. »

« It doesn't mean you don't have to obey. I want you to mind your sharp tongue or you'll regret it! »

« A threat? I can't see why I deserve to be threatened. After all, I acted as your wife; I showed myself at the court, I've been polite and exquisite. My sharp tongue is only for you. I made you honour. And the only thing you did was selling me to your king! »

« I said I wanted you to stay home! You sold yourself! I hope you had fun! »

« I didn'…Well since my own husband isn't able to do it I had to find pleasure somewhere else… » Said Michiru, suddenly wondering if it was anger she had caught in Haruka's tone… She could swear she had seen a kind of… Jealousy in it.

« Michiru! A lady doesn't say this kind of… who told you I wasn't able to give you pleasure? I could do things to you that you surely never imagined in your little girl's mind. »

Michiru felt surprised by this answer and a little curious too, even if she feared to know more.

« And how? You're a woman. » She was feeling that the answers would please her a little too much. But why would they please her? She couldn't be pleased by women sexual activities… It was so unnatural.

« I know many ways to making you scream with pleasure and begging me for more, even a frustrated, cold and uptight woman as you wouldn't resist me if I only I wanted to have you in my bed. But I won't tell them to you, you might faint if you knew about my 'freaky' activities. »

Michiru felt her blood boiling. She felt insulted, and even if she was a young well-mannered woman, and that she should have looked shocked, she fought back.

« Who told you I'm a frustrated, cold and uptight person? »

« Well it's kind of obvious for everyone, you… »

Michiru's voice had been both angry and seductive. She grabbed Haruka's shirt, there was no way Haruka was going to win this fight… She'll prove her wrong.

« Michiru… what are you doing?… »

Haruka was less confident now that the turquoise-haired girl was so near. Her skin smelt so nice… her so sweet skin… suddenly sweet lips joined hers in a passionate kiss… Or was it the contrary?

Michiru was feeling awkward, she hadn't kissed Haruka since the night she had discovered her true gender. She thought it would be different if she kissed her now she knew, not that loving and passionate… But there was no difference, no difference between what she was feeling now and what she had felt for the blonde on their wedding day… _« I'm in love, even if she's a woman… Nothing has changed! Haruka is still Haruka whatever her gender… I'm in love with my husband… No… I'm in love with my wife. »_

Those thoughts disturbed her, she had to stop and think properly about the situation… But she was far too absorbed by her lover. She had opened her shirt while Haruka helped her getting rid of her dress (a difficult issue she managed without stopping the kiss). Now the top of Michiru's dress was on the floor and she knew her corset wasn't far from falling too. Haruka seemed more at ease than her about getting off that dress…

Haruka was surprised by the lack of resistance she met… But she was even more surprised by her own behaviour; she was supposed to hate Michiru. _« She's still your damn wife, even if she's attractive… sexy… irresistible… you resent her, don't you? She'll freak in no time… But why can't I just stop? »_

Haruka tightened her embrace and leaned Michiru on the bed. The girl finally lost her corset and Haruka's shirt was hanging on her shoulders, she got rid of it and began to get rid of the bottom of the dress _« Why women have such complicate clothing? »_

Michiru was not asking herself if sleeping with a woman was right, wrong… She just knew it would very pleasant… But Haruka had still her bandages on her breasts and didn't seem willing to getting them off. Haruka was conscious of this of course, but she thought that Michiru would find the vision shocking. _« She provoked you… And it is just a test… She just wants to know about sex, she doesn't love you and you don't love her… » _

But when Haruka felt her bandages fall, she sent a questioning look to Michiru.

« Why? » asked Haruka.

« I don't know… I wanted to see you as you are… Maybe. »

« Last time you saw them you said I was a freak. »

« Maybe I'm a freak too. Kiss me Haruka. »

Haruka obeyed her wife. Then she got rid of her last pieces of clothes. Then Michiru discovered that women could make love to other women… And that she didn't want anyone else to make her feel this way… She only wanted Haruka; who had to admit that there something very special about Michiru and her… But the word that described this link didn't want to cross her mind, though it had reached her very soul long ago, the first time she had seen her.


	9. Duel

Chapter 9

Duel

When Haruka awoke, it was late in the afternoon. She still had Michiru's thin and sweet body embraced to hers. An asleep Michiru, a slight dreamy smile on her face, was facing her. Haruka looked at her in awe. She wished this moment not to end… But another thought crossed her mind… Michiru wasn't in love. She was a lady, a heterosexual lady who had married her thinking she was a man… They had made love because Michiru had wanted to test something. Haruka felt sad… Deeply sad. She leaned a kiss on Michiru's lips and got off of the bed, dressed and left the room. Why was she so sad? It had no sense at all… It had just been… Sexual, wasn't it? She had made love to Melinda so many times; it was the same… wasn't it?

Haruka's thought were interrupted by Setsuna, she was walking in the corridor, holding Hotaru. She was totally crazy about the baby girl though she didn't want to tell it. She had no intention to refuse what Michiru had asked. She would make Hotaru their daughter.

« Here's the cutest baby on earth, » said Haruka, suddenly having a stupid smile on her face. Setsuna handed her the baby.

« You already like her… I knew you were making fun of my mistress this morning… But back then you two said you would come back in a minute… »

Haruka blushed hard. She certainly won't say anyone about the very pleasant time they had spent. She was not supposed to like Michiru this way… _« Hey! You don't like her… SEXUAL, just sexual, remember! » _

« I… We… Michiru wasn't feeling alright so she's in her room… I went for a walk… Our last fight was exhausting. »

« Last fight… I don't understand why you two need to fight all the time… You like her, don't you? Or at least, you appreciate her… »

« Maybe… And I'm not always the one who begins… She reproached me with making her go to the court… I wasn't responsible. »

Haruka suddenly remembered a detail she'd rather have forgot. Michiru had slept with the king last night.

« She thinks you wanted her to go… You're always, excuse me for this but it is true, mean to her… »

« I promise I didn't want her to go… I'm a jerk but I have limits… I had found an excuse for her, and I was on my way to talk to her, I wanted to ask her whether she wanted to go before, but we argued and I left the house, forgetting about the letter still on the table. My father must have found it and logically thought I wanted her to go, because no one can refuse a personal invitation from the king. »

« But what was the excuse? »

« Illness… But now I have a better plan, and baby Hotaru will be part of it… Because I'm pretty sure the king will want her back… Who wouldn't? She's so hot… Oh god did I say that aloud? »

« Let's say I didn't hear it… You should tell her about all this… I mean, about your plan. She'll have a better opinion of you. »

« I don't want her to. I don't want her to make false ideas… I don't love her. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't love me either.

« Are you sure? Remember that she chose you. »

« That's the problem, I don't like to be chosen, I prefer to be the one who choose. I won't forgive her for having me trapped… »

« It could have been worse, now you've got a nice and pretty wife. You two form the most beautiful couple I've ever seen. »

Haruka was flattered… But she was feeling that this conversation endangered her. Setsuna was a very smart person, and she didn't want her to find out… But to find out what? There was nothing to find out! Why was she so worried…? Definitely she had to look colder…

« A nice and pretty wife, you said? Don't make me laugh, she had a sharp tongue and her only skills are with her damned violin. Besides I regret to have to say this to you… But the truth is that she's a whore. We're only married for a few weeks but she has already ended in the king's bed, I guess she didn't protest that much when she left yesterday, and I guess that even if she say the contrary she wants to go back there… I know the court, her night must have been long, the king is not the only man around… »

« Lord Tenoh! She's your wife before god! You shouldn't say this… And didn't she tell you that… »

« Shut up Setsuna! »

Haruka returned suddenly to see from whom those words were coming. But she knew the answer before doing it. Michiru was standing in the door frame of her room, in a night outfit.

« Lady Tenoh… »

« Michiru… For how long have you been here? »

« Long enough… from the 'I don't want her to make false ideas'… I hate you Haruka! »

Michiru's eyes were full of tears… She had been sure there was love in Haruka's eyes… And the way she had been with her… So tender and loving… She didn't know that making love could be so great… She had always been worried about this, but her fears had vanished today in Haruka's embrace. And now she learned it meant nothing to the blonde… How could it be?

Haruka wasn't at ease, though she let nothing appear on her face. She was lost… Michiru's reaction made her feel sad, more than sad… Desperate. She had searched for it, she knew it… But she didn't meant what she said, and above all she didn't mean Michiru to hear it. The cries of the turquoise-haired girl in front of her hurt her deeply in her heart; she couldn't bear to know she was in pain. Her desire was to embrace her gently and say her that everything was okay, that she lo… No it couldn't be it… This feeling didn't really exist; it was an invention of some silly persons…

« How can you say that rubbish after what we… I must be stupid… For a moment I thought you loved me… I also thought you had changed… It seems you're the same jerk I married! »

« Think what you want… At least I'm not the last court's bitch! »

Haruka hadn't intend to enter the fight Michiru seemed willing to begin, but it had been stronger than her, when she insulted she always fought back. But the baby still in her arms began to cry. Hearing her, Michiru went mad.

« You make her cry! You shouldn't say things like this in front of a poor baby! Your perversion has no limits! You're not pure and you're a freak! »

« I thought you… Say what you want! But if I'm a freak, so are you… Remember, you said it yourself. And I assume freakiness pleased you very much, even more than I expected! »

Michiru took Hotaru from Haruka's arms.

« Setsuna… Bring the baby's bed in my room, please, then I'll need you to help me putting my dress on. »

«I see you don't say how you lost it. » said Haruka.

Michiru frowned but didn't add any word; she entered her room with Hotaru in her arms and shut the door.

Setsuna looked at Haruka with disapproval in her eyes.

« What? »

« Why are you so scared? »

« I'm not scared. »

« You are scared of being in love. But being mean and disappointing won't make your feelings disappear, you just hurt yourself… and her by at the same time. When you love someone, you don't hurt them, you protect them. »

« I'm not in love… But don't think I'm indifferent… I protect her… I protect her from me. I only harm people around me. Michiru is…she's fragile and precious to me. For the first time… »

« You wanted to play your jerk act… »

« Yes, but only because this is what I do to everyone… But meeting her made me change… my vision of women… since my mother's death, I thought no women on earth was worth knowing, they weren't smart, sexy but not really pretty… Then I met her… I acted like I always do but I felt guilty and doubtful for the first time. I deserve all the insults she sends me, but at least now; there's someone who knows how I feel about her. »

« She'd like to know all this. »

« She won't…. Never. »

Haruka left the corridor. She needed to be alone, besides, she had a duel the same night…But she didn't feel very good about it, the afternoon events had shaken her. She estimated she'd better go away, have dinner in town… She didn't want to see Michiru.

« I can't believe it… She… He was so kind… »

« Never trust a man in this kind of things. » answered Setsuna,

They were in Michiru's bedroom, looking at the asleep Hotaru.

« How do you know we…? »

« It was obvious; you two disappeared together then reappeared at a few minutes of difference… And I remember having dressed you this morning, and I know you can't undress alone. »

« Can I make a confession to you? »

« Yes, of course. »

« Haruka and I… It was the first time. We didn't do it on the wedding night. »

« Because he's a woman. »

« How do you know? »

« I know it for a short time… In fact I didn't know who she was when you married… But it seemed it was meant to be. »

« What do you mean? »

« Nothing important… So it was the first time and she acted in her usual jerky way right after… But sincerely… Do you believe all the things she said? Listen to your instinct. »

« Well I… Maybe you are right… »

« I'm sure she loves you… I mean real love, not friendship, and you too. »

« You… You don't think I'm not pure, you don't think I'm a sort of freak? »

« No… Of course not. I know you two truly love each other. Now let's clarify some points… First, if you have arrived a second earlier you would have heard Haruka saying that she didn't want you to go at the court and sleep with the king; she had a plan to make you stay. And thinking of it… Don't you think her behaviour isn't a little too much…? This way she has of always teasing and argue with you? »

« You really think she… if she does all this… It could be a way to hide her feelings for me? »

« Exactly, besides if you had listened at the door, you would have heard her saying she found you pretty, fragile… and precious to her. »

« She said this? Oh Setsuna… You don't imagine how glad I am… I must find her! We must talk, we must… »

« No… Let her come back to you by herself… She needs to understand… She doesn't know yet… She knows you're a friend, she knows she likes you very much… But she doesn't know yet she loves you. »

« But… how do you know the other's feeling so well? »

« I have… Memories. »

« Memories? »

« Don't try to understand now. »

Haruka had ended in a bar, as always when she was troubled or upset. As she was emptying her fifteenth glass of whisky, a man sat next to her.

« Tenoh… You here? You drink to your future defeat? If you drink to much you won't be able to fight. »

« I'm always able to duel, and this is not this old rubbish of Longley who's going to beat me! »

« He was pretty good in his time… And he swore he would avenge for the way you ashamed him… And also his wife's honour. It seems that you abused her. »

«Abused? I guess she abused me too. »

« She said you raped her. So Longley won't let you go like this. »

« Raped her? Is he stupid? He knows perfectly well that it was an affair… »

« That is not the point… Tonight he'll prove you're not a real man. »

« Not a real man? If he knew… I'll kill him this time; maybe you guys will understand I'm not afraid of blood… »

« Poor you… A weak man that devotes his life to his wife, staying at home with her, obeying her like a dog… »

« What do you know about my wife? I don't obey her, she obeys me! And I don't stay home for her… »

« You can't prove… And that's just what everybody's saying. By the way, after the night she spent at the court, I know enough of her, as well as the king and some others… »

Haruka's fist ended in the man's face. She punched him again and again until some men threw her outside. She didn't mind, it was time to go now…

She joined two of her friends in a deserted street, that was the place where duels at night were mainly held. Longley and his men hadn't arrived yet.

« Tenoh… What's going on…? You don't look very good… Are you drunk? »

« It's none of your business. »

« You won't be able to fight… »

« It's okay… I'll win! They shouldn't have touched Michiru! They'll pay… »

« You mean your wife? What did they do? »

« Don't take me for an idiot; I know what is going on at the court at night! »

« Tenoh… the truth is… »

« Don't tell me you don't know it? »

« Knowing what? »

« She didn't sleep at the court, the king was very angry when he saw she had left without a word… She said to the footmen that helped her that she was feeling sick. »

« She… She didn't sleep with anyone? »

« Surely not… you'll have problems with the king let me tell you… »

Haruka's mind relieved… Now her energy was going out of her, she was in peace… but she was a little too relived… the alcohol made her have hallucinations, she was seeing Michiru.

At the same time Lord Longley arrived, and they began the duel… Haruka was kind of absent, she defended but didn't attack, her moves were weak and untidy… and Lord Longley was aggressive… Haruka suddenly took a sword in her left shoulder, then she felt the sword making a deep cut on her cheek.

« Too easy… I'll let you live, to let you feeling the shame as you did with me… Look at yourself… A drunk man imploring his wife's name while fighting…. And they all say that you are the best swordsman in Paris…»

Haruka didn't hear what Longley had said, she was unconscious. Her two friends took her and brought her back home.


	10. Paradize reached

_**AN:**_ _A nice chapter in excuse for the very sad one I wrote for Love and friendship... I can't always write fights... Sweet moments are so nice to write, I love happiness... Sorry for this so bad moment in Love and Friendship again... Now let'smake room for some perfect happiness. Oh by the way, I love reviews, really, but if you want an answer sign in or give a good email adress. Thanks again for all your kind reviews. _

Chapter 10

Paradize reached

Michiru had finally decided against Setsuna point of view, she wanted to see Haruka this same night and talk with her. If she really loved her, there was not a minute to loose. She had to know the truth, she wanted to hear it, and she couldn't wait to tell her what her feelings really were… No more fights, no more pain, only love and trust. She suddenly heard the front door opening… It was surely her… Michiru almost fainted when she saw Haruka, unconscious, hold by her friends… Her clothes were full of blood…

« Lady Tenoh! Please call someone, he's seriously injured! »

But Michiru didn't have to make a move, her father-in-law, who had come right after her, called people to transport Haruka to a room.

« What happened? » asked Lord Tenoh.

« He challenged Lord Longley to a duel… And he lost. »

« Don't be silly, Haruka wouldn't loose a duel… »

« He was drunk… But he could have won… He was worried with this affair at the court… He thought his wife had slept there and was very angry about it… Saying they'll pay for touching her… Then we said her that it wasn't true… That Lady Tenoh didn't stay… Then he seemed very relieved… A little too relieved… That's why he lost… He must be really in love with you, Lady Tenoh… You're lucky to have a husband like him who cares so much about you… He called your name on the way back home… And it was like he was… talking to you during the duel. Lady Tenoh? Is everything OK? »

Michiru was like a statue… as If she was not there… Her face was very white. First, Haruka's blood had caused her to panic, she wanted to follow the men who had brought her, but her body didn't want to move… Then Haruka's friend's words had totally drove her mad…

« Haruka… Is hurt…. Because of me… Hurt because of… me… because she… loves me… blood… She's going to die! »

Michiru fell on her knees. She could almost feel the pain Haruka was feeling… Tears were running down her cheeks.

« I'm no good for her… She's dying because of me… I hurt my only love! »

« Michiru… Don't say such things… He's gonna be ok, it's not the first time he comes home hurt… You're not responsible… If you love him… then stand up and go care him! »

Lord Tenoh was worried, his daughter-in-law was replacing the usual « he » and « him » by « she » and « her »… If she continued, someone would find out. Michiru suddenly stood up… He was right, she hadn't the right to stay useless like this while her love was suffering, she had to be on her side.

Michiru hurried to the room without a word. She would care Haruka herself since no doctor was allowed to see her because of her secret and that there was not a single person that knew about healing. Michiru knew some things, because her father had cared her education very much and had asked a doctor to teach her how caring a ill or wounded person. Everyone thought this poor man was a fool to give education to his daughter and making things like letting her choose herself a husband… But tonight more than ever, Michiru was glad of it.

So she gave orders here and there and finally managed to stop the blood and make a good bandage. Now she was sitting near her, staring at her lovely face. She looked peaceful for someone who was suffering… Her lips began to move.

« Michiru… »

« Haruka… I'm here. Don't move, you're badly injured… »

Haruka opened her eyes. She smiled.

« Michiru… will you forgive me? »

« Forgive you what? No… don't talk, you must be suffering so much… It's no use for you to… »

« Forgive me for being mad and stupid, and stubborn and blind… »

« What are you… »

« Will you? Please… My eyes are open now… I can see clear this little detail that mean so much… It was there all the time… Since the beginning… But I couldn't place a word on it… And I was ashamed… But now it's okay… I understood when I saw you cry, no… Before that… I understood when we married… I was so glad… I love you since the precise moment my eyes laid upon you. It was hard to admit because I thought love didn't really exist… I thought it was a meaningless thing that silly people invented to feel warmer in their hearts… I discovered that it wasn't true… I discovered love and it bears your name. I had to tell it to you… even though I think you don't feel the same way… I wanted to be honest to my feelings for once… You… I know you're not like me, that you're not 'a freak'… I wanted you to know you're more precious to me than every stars in the galaxy. »

Haruka had finally opened her heart… She was feeling much better now… No troubles anymore, no annoyance… Just peace in her soul… Though she didn't know from where the last sentence came… it seemed like she had already said it… but she felt she wasn't really the one who had said it right now. Michiru was living a perfect moment… Surely the most peaceful moment of her life… No doubts haunted her anymore…

« Haruka… You're not a freak… And if you are, then you are my freak… My beloved freak… I'd rather say you're a princess… Or a prince if you prefer… I truly love you the way you love me. My star will eternally shine with yours. »

Michiru grabbed her hand. Haruka shivered at the touch… She couldn't believe what she had heard… True love? Haruka let go of Michiru's hand and took Michiru's face in her own.

« Stay with me tonight. I don't want to be separate from you anymore. »

Michiru leaned her hand on Haruka's then bent to lean a kiss on the blonde's lips. Then she crawled in bed near her, embracing her body.

The next day, Setsuna visited them. Michiru didn't left the room, she cared Haruka who had been having fevers over fevers, her wound was deep and didn't heal well. But Setsuna gave her the baby to hold… And she immediately felt a strange warmth invading her… a minute after there was no trace of wound, and the fever was gone…

« Will you explain this? » asked Michiru.

« Not now… But I will… Soon. You still have steps to do before being able to acknowledge the truth… You must free yourselves… »

« What do you mean… We are free… » said Haruka.

« No you aren't… You two have to be your own masters… And it is not the case. Lord Tenoh, Lady Tenoh, I must leave you. I'll no longer work here. »

« Setsuna… Why do you want to leave us? You are by my side since I'm a child… » said Michiru.

« I must free myself. Bye, we'll see each other soon. Take care of Hotaru in my absence. »

Setsuna let the room. Haruka had Hotaru in her arms and was very confused. Michiru seemed very sad.

« What did she mean? By freeing ourselves? » asked Michiru.

« No idea… Come closer… »

Michiru approached and leaned her head on Haruka's shoulder, both looking at the asleep baby.

Next morning, Michiru awoke in her own room, she had place Hotaru in her little bed and Haruka had joined discreetly. She didn't want to be caught… She didn't want everyone to learn that the heartless Lord Tenoh was in love with his wife…

« We're married… If we can't sleep in the same room… When you despised me it was normal but now you could think of… moving in my bedroom. » said Michiru one morning after an exhausting and pleasant night. They had left Hotaru with the new maid for the night.

« Moving? But I like mine! You'll be the one moving! »

« I'm used to this room… You have no choice. »

« Hey! I'm the… »

« Don't play the act of the husband… last night if I remember you weren't the one on top… »

« There is no link… Well we'll switch next time… Why do you bring this when I try to make myself obey? It's a trap? isn't it? By reminding me the pleasant time we had you try to change the subject… and it's working… Stop this it's not fair, you uses my weaknesses… Well… I may be the one moving… Damn when you do that you always win…»

While Haruka had been talking, Michiru had began to kiss her neck… then her shoulders… breasts… until she reached a very sensible part of her lover's anatomy… The same day, Haruka moves her things in Michiru's room, sending killing looks at the passers-by, hoping it would be enough to make them shut their mouth… But of course everyone noticed that she had changed her point of view on Michiru… And some of the servants secretly said that Michiru was the real mistress of the house.

They were not the only one to think this… people had heard about Haruka loosing her duel, and the way she did it… There began to be rumours at the court… but Haruka wasn't aware of them because she was too absorbed by the paradise she was with Michiru. Little by little she lost her bad pride, she was equal to Michiru, which many of the servants found weird because the husband was supposed to have authority upon his wife. But as they were getting along better and better, there were less and less fights for superiority, they just were in love and happy.

A shadow remained. Haruka had found a plan to avoid Michiru to meet the king. She had decided that Michiru would hide for some time… By saying she was pregnant. So Haruka took a nine-months holidays with Michiru and Hotaru in Toscana… But she had forgot a main detail in her plan… And she hadn't count on the King's patience… She thought that nine months later, he would have forgot Michiru, so many women came at the court…


	11. Men who do that

Chapter 11

Men who do that end with my sword in the heart

_On the road to Paris, nine months later…_

« Haruka… I'm telling this to you for nine months, but you didn't listen… Do you really think anyone will believe that Hotaru is a newborn? »

Haruka looked at the sky, trying to look innocent.

« Maybe… You know… If we think of it… We found her one month after we married, and I announced you were pregnant another month later… So if we imagine we conceived her on the wedding night we could say she is… »

« two months old? Haruka, she is at least nine-months old, maybe more! »

« But if you look closer… She is very little for a nine-month old… She looks like a little screw… »

« A screw? You're saying our daughter looks like a screw! You're awful! She had a brain, I'm sure she understands this kind of thing, it's an insult! »

« I'm pretty sure she doesn't know what a screw is! Besides I didn't mean it as an insult, a screw… it's cute. »

« A screw is seafood! You said our daughter was seafood Haruka! You're mean, that's all! »

« Hotaru-dear… You don't mind being Haruka-papa's little screw, don't you? But let me tell you that Michiru-mama is a crab… »

« Haruka! You're acting as a child! »

« well in fact she's a siren, and I'm a poor sailor totally under her charm. »

Michiru blushed and finally smiled.

« The problem is still there, it won't be easy to make her pass for our daughter. »

« I know you're right, but if I don't worry about this it's because I've got a plan. What worries me more is another story we didn't talk for long. »

« What is it? »

« I received many letters from my friends in Paris. And I guess you didn't remember your experience at the court, and the way I was defeated in my duel. »

« Yes… »

« Well… My friends heard many things… It seems that the king is still after you… and there are rumours… I knew them before but they got stronger while we were in Italy… They say that I'm not a real man. »

« But how would they have guessed? »

« I'm sure they didn't… But it's on the principle… They think I'm weak because I let you decide too much, that I let you talk too much and there is the fact that we're always together wherever we go. »

« Oh… So you're afraid for your position… I understand… You're supposed to be the one who decide… You are supposed to be the man… »

« Michiru, don't say this… I don't want you to obey me like a pet. You're my wife and I love you. You're a smart person, you are the only woman I admire. I don't want you to loose your personality because of my reputation. Our relation is perfect the way it is, I like the equality we have. I don't want you to become an obedient, common and stupid wife like all the others. »

« Haruka… Thanks. »

« I love you. »

« But it doesn't resolve the matter. I don't want people to critic you because of my behaviour… And there is something else… I know this story with the king could be the end of you… If I don't go he'll be mad at you and he could make you… »

« Stop this! I will never let you go there, do you understand? NO WAY! You won't be his mistress, I will never let him touch you. You're mine, I love you and I won't let you act as a bitch like so many of my friend's wives. »

« But if… »

« No buts, unless you desire him? »

« No… »

« Right. Then you won't go. »

« You're jealousy show again… But Haruka… He might have you killed if you disobey him. A king is like a master, he has a large power upon his subjects. »

« I'm not a slave, I'm a free person. He think he can make whatever he wants because he was sent by god but I don't believe this! He's just a man who tries to sleep with my wife, and men who do that end with my sword in the heart. »

Michiru had a very bad feeling about this… She knew Haruka wasn't joking at all. But the king was powerful, he always had what he wanted. He would be able to kill Haruka just to have her.

When they arrived at their house, Haruka's father welcomed them warmly. Michiru trusted Hotaru to the maid. She was upset and scared. She hadn't said a word since their last conversation… She went to the music room and grabbed her violin, it was the only thing that could cheer her up a bit. She was playing facing the window when she felt two strong hands slowly making their way around her waist and a kiss leaned on her cheek.

« I'm sorry… I lost my temper… it just makes me mad that a man could think he's so superior that he can steal the other's happiness. That's what he will do if I let him… I won't be able to be happy with you knowing you sleep with him. And above all I'm your prince charming… I must protect you, defend you… And I know sleeping with him is not what you want. Don't be sad… Trust me, I won't get killed… everything will be alright… And even if I am it will be accomplishing an important mission: saving my beloved princess's honour. »

Michiru hadn't stop playing. Haruka's words sank in her ear and made her feel loved, but not better… She was worried and nothing could change this.

« You won't say anything, won't you? So I'll adopt your language. »

Haruka pulled her hands off of Michiru's waist and leaned a kiss on her cheek before leaving her… Then she sat and began to play the piano. She played perfectly. Michiru, surprised, stopped playing her violin and returned to look at Haruka. She was playing a beautiful and joyful melody. Michiru approached the piano. Haruka surely was as gifted as she was for music. Her playing was as bewitching as hers. Michiru began to play her violin again, following Haruka's melody in a magical duet.

« I didn't play the piano for years… »

« You play wonderfully. »

« Maybe… In all cases I succeeded in placing a smile on your face. » said Haruka when the duet ended. She got up and embraced Michiru.

« Please Michi, let's not talk about this anymore. Trust me, I'll arrange everything, just don't think of it. Nothing will happen. »

« It's sounds like you will, but sorry I can't just stop myself to worry, I love you. »

« I love you more, and that's why I don't want you to be worried. »

Next morning, Michiru got up very early without awakening her blonde lover. She asked the maid to care of baby Hotaru.

« I want to buy a new dress, tell my husband I went to the sewer. I won't be back before long. »

Michiru finished her breakfast, got up and grabbed a letter on the table left by the butler. The maid helped her to dress in the room next hers since she absolutely didn't want to awake Haruka.

An hour later she revered to the King at the court.

« Lady Tenoh, you didn't come for a long time. I assume your pregnancy must have exhausted you a lot. »

« Yes, my husband and I received many invitations but I was really tired and Lord Tenoh being the best gentleman on earth came with me to my homeland. A lady can't travel without her husband. »

« But he isn't there today? Not that I complain. He must be busy with caring his son. »

Michiru felt the sarcasm in the king's playful tone. He probably was one of those who thought Haruka wasn't a 'real man'. Because men in this society never cared babies. It was the role of the maids most of time, and of the wives when they wanted to, and Michiru loved to look after her baby.

« It's a girl, we have a daughter. And my husband don't spend much time in the house, he barely sees the child, the reason why he doesn't come lately is that he trains his sword skills. »

« Swords skills? I heard he lost of his talent. »

« Not at all, but alcohol and duels don't suit each other. »

« Probably. Tell me… Will you grant us with your presence this night. I invite you to stay for a while. Let's say two or three days. »

« I accept. »


	12. A truth revealed

Chapter 13

A truth revealed

When Michiru awoke she was in her night clothes, and the bed was cold by her side. Haruka hadn't sleep. She slowly remembered the last night events and shivered at the thought of it. She got up and dressed herself with a dress she could handle easily. Haruka preferred one. Then she took Hotaru and went to the practicing room. She knew that if she didn't convince Haruka to renounce, Hotaru would. But she was wrong.

« Haruka… Please don't do this. We could just run away, just Hotaru, you and me…»

« The duel is set within three hours. I will kill this man. Don't tell me you do not wish to see him dead? »

« Ruka… Don't say such thing in front of our daughter. »

« Sorry. But I won't be satisfied before having my sword performing him. »

Haruka hit a bag with her sword with violence.

« You should listen to your wife. She is right. Run away before it's too late. » said a woman behind them. They returned to see who it was. A dark-green haired woman was standing behind them, wearing a strange outfit; it was white and dark-green. Michiru had never seen such a short skirt… She recognized Setsuna at first sight.

« Setsuna! What is this? And why… »

« Yesterday you didn't listen, don't make this error twice. Hotaru dear, come here. »

Hotaru tended her small hands in the direction of Setsuna. Michiru mechanically handed her the baby. She covered her mouth as she saw a symbol gleaming on her forehead as Setsuna took her in her arms.

« I am Sailor Pluto. And this is Sailor Saturn. She awakened; it means that troubles are coming. I come from the future; I know what those troubles are. You must awake before it's too late. In the future from where I come from you didn't because Uranus died. »

« Setsuna? Are you possessed? This outfit… And the strange things you are saying… No one can come from the future… » said Haruka.

« Who's this Uranus you sentenced to death? » asked Michiru, afraid because she knew the answer.

« You know it perfectly well, Neptune. You'd better follow me. To awake you'll need to face the enemy, but it is not located in this country. The four of us must leave for Japan. »

« Japan? Are you mad? We have our lives here and this stuff doesn't interest us, you are just mad. » yelled Haruka.

« Haruka… She may be right. I don't want you to die… Even if you win the duel, they'll kill you; this king is as respected as god himself. »

« Your honour is worth my life Michiru. »

« What? My honour? And what do you think your life is worth to me? I won't let you die! »

Pluto knew the fight was lost, she knew Haruka Tenoh for long enough, since the beginning of times, in other planets, she had always been stubborn, and she had always fought for Michiru. They had been lovers since the beginning. In every life, fate made that they met. The other senshis had difficulties in finding themselves, the hardest was finding the princess, but those two had always joined first. Now Pluto knew that when she found one, the other wasn't far. It was amazing.

« Ok so go and get yourself killed. I take Hotaru with me. Don't worry I bring her somewhere safe. Believe me this place won't be safe for long and you'll have others problems soon. »

Pluto disappeared with the baby. Michiru hadn't the time to react. But she wasn't worried, she trusted Setsuna even if she was confused by the new information she just received. Haruka hit her fist on the wall.

« Damn! »

« Haruka… you'll be killed! »

Michiru began to cry then she grabbed Haruka.

« Don't go, please! Don't leave me! »

« I must, Michi. And I won't die. I promise I'll always come back to you. »

Haruka caressed her wife's face and kissed her lovingly.

« Stop crying now… I'm fed up with practicing… We've got about two hours before leaving… You may give me some courage and strength. »

Haruka let her hand travel from Michiru's back to her chest and the other to her butt… She addressed her a look full of desire.

« Haruka… Something's wrong with your mind? Someone stole our baby and just tell you that you'll be killed in three hours, but your only thought is… »

« It's Setsuna, Hotaru isn't stolen… I trust her, I don't know why… and you'll regret it… If I'm killed… You'll pass the rest of your life regretting not having accepting my last request. »

« Haruka! That's not funny… And stop letting your hands… well… O… Okay…»

« You put the ideal dress… Easy to get off… I knew it was a good idea to buy it.»

Haruka had managed to pull her hand in a place she knew Michiru was sensitive… At the girl's last words she got rid of the dress and leaned her on the very thick carpet she used to fall when she practiced with an opponent.

« You always do this when you want to win a fight with me! »

« If I didn't you would always win! And it's the most pleasant way I know to win a fight with you… besides there was no fight… I just wanted you. »

« The fight was first about the fact I don't want you to duel, then because I wasn't in the mood for… Hey! »

Haruka wasn't paying attention to her words and was kissing her face, neck and breasts with passion. Her fingers had just slid into Michiru's sex again.

« Not in the mood, you said? I find you are pretty 'in the mood' honey… »

« Considering what you are doing how couldn't I? I am naked, on a carpet and you are on top of me kissing me… »

Haruka looked at Michiru, she pulled off shirt, bandages, trousers and underwear very quickly before leaning again on the turquoise haired girl. For a moment, Michiru was forgetting about the duel, the king, Haruka's death… Her thoughts were turned to how attractive was her wife and how she loved her. An hour later, she leaned naked against Haruka's body, hoping it wasn't the last time.

The trip to the palace was very silent. Michiru was embracing Haruka tightly and Haruka's father looked very worried. When they arrived at the palace; Michiru was asked to leave Haruka, which resulted very difficult. At the end they had to let her stay while Haruka prepared. Michiru kissed her with passion.

« Come back to me! Promise! »

« I won't let him win. I'll always come back to you, whatever the way. »

Haruka kissed her again and again till someone came to tell her she had to go in the arena of the duel: the large ground in front of the palace. Michiru had been reserved a special seat, the king had insisted on the point that she would have to see everything, she would have to see her 'husband' dying in awful suffering. Michiru's face was white as milk when she sat and watched Haruka, standing proudly, her sword in hand. She gestured over Michiru who sent her a kiss. The whole court was present, and the king arrived. He had pulled on his best suit and his sword was made of gold. After some polite words exchanged, they engaged the duel. At first, Haruka seemed to loose, but Michiru knew she was making fun of her opponent. She was worried nonetheless; the king didn't give all neither. Haruka finally engaged more fiercely, the king as well and the real fight began. The king was very good, Haruka was excellent. But the king wasn't very honest…

« So… How's your dear wife this morning? You shouldn't have interrupted; she would have known a real man… She didn't resist… »

« You forced her you old pervert. My wife is mine and only mine. She doesn't need a 'real man' since she has me. I'll prove you I'm a 'real man' if it's what you want! »

Haruka became fiercer. But Michiru worried, her movements were strengthened by anger but also less tidy and smart, she hit more but with less thinking and flexibleness, she was loosing her temper and it made her sword blind… So she made her first and fatal error. She let enough space for the king to make a cut on her chest. Michiru placed a hand on her mouth and got up. She saw Haruka fall on her back. Was she hurt? Was it the end?

« Haruka! NO! » yelled Michiru, tears beginning to run down her cheeks.

Suddenly she realised that Haruka wasn't bleeding. The whole crowd held its breath, the king looked horrified.


	13. New life slightly modified

Chapter 13

New life

« A woman! »

« No way! »

Whispers began to spread among the crowd as Michiru saw at least what provoked them. Haruka's shirt was cut, her bandages to, and let appeared clearly her feminine anatomy.

« You're a woman!… I engaged a duel with a woman… Lord Tenoh… is a woman! » shouted the king.

Haruka got up without a word. She took her sword from the floor.

« And we are not finished! » she said.

« There's no way I'll duel against you… »

« She deserves the stake! » yelled a religious man in the crowd.

« YEAH! » yelled some others.

« The other woman too… They are freak! Women can't get married to other woman that's against god laws! »

Michiru had joined Haruka.

« Come with me Ruka! We have to run or we'll be killed! »

Haruka looked at Michiru, she refused.

« I can't run away. It would please them… But you must go! »

« Not without you! »

She embraced Haruka, nothing would separate them. The crowd surrounded them, trying to separate them. They received punches, kicks. Haruka tried to defend Michiru without success, they were too many. So many… some used to be her friends; most were present at their wedding… She could only see rage and disgust in their looks. Her body was in pain, but all she could think about was Michiru, who received as much hits. She finally stopped trying to fight back and just leaned on embraced Michiru to protect her, received the hits for her. She could feel Michiru trembling and crying, but her warm body gave her courage and somewhat healed her physical pain, who cared about pain when it is to protect the one you love? She felt something burning on her forehead and a new strength invading her. She looked down at Michiru and saw a blue trident on hers… What was it?

Suddenly everything stopped, the crowd didn't move. There was a sudden silence. Michiru looked at Haruka. The two of them where injured. Michiru's mouth was bleeding and Haruka had a wound on her head. Michiru had probably a broken wrist and her whole was in pain. Haruka had a bruised eye and probably more than a bone broken though she didn't care and tried to remain straight in front of Michiru.

Setsuna suddenly appeared.

« Hurry now. We don't have much time. I'm going to save your lives. »

« Se… Setsuna… »

« I stopped the time but it won't last. Hurry now! »

Haruka helped Michiru to get up.

« Thanks Setsuna. »

« Go home, gather your things and join me as quickly as possible. Be discreet. »

Setsuna disappeared. Haruka looked down; she saw two pens on the floor. She picked them. Michiru took one in her own hand.

« What is it? » asked Haruka.

« No time to wonder, let's go. »

Haruka and Michiru quickly left and found a horse. Haruka made Michiru jump on it and she jumped behind her. They rode home as quickly as possible. When they arrived, Michiru tried to make Haruka bandages to stop the blood from her several wounds, then the blonde cared her. They weren't in good shape. They gathered some things, not very much. Haruka took enough money, her sword, some clothes, Michiru her violin and clothes too, along with her brush hair. At the end they were not very charged. It took them only a few minutes to be ready. When they went downstairs Setsuna waited them. She had Hotaru in her arms. Michiru gladly took the child in her arms.

« Take your pens and transform. You need to say 'Neptune or Uranus planet power make up'. »

Haruka was the first to obey.

« URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE UP! »

She was now dressed in a sailor outfit as Setsuna, except that hers was blue, gold and white. Michiru followed.

« NEPTUNE PLANET POWER MAKE UP! »

Michiru was now wearing a turquoise and white outfit.

« Hey… You look good in feminine clothes… » said Michiru, looking at her wife.

« I must admit that short skirts fit you very well… I can't understand why long skirts are fashionable… »

Uranus let her hand wander on the skirt.

« If you two don't mind, we're in a hurry! »

« Oh… And what's your plan? » said Haruka a slight blush coming on her face as she remembered Setsuna's presence.

"We head for Japan. We'll use our powers to teleport there. Join hands."

The three of them joined their hands and arms for Michiru who was holding Hotaru. A few seconds later, they were inside a huge Japanese house.

"Here we are. Now I must leave." said Setsuna.

"What?" asked Michiru.

"You don't stay with us?"

"No."

"But... Wait. You sent us in a country which language we don't know, in a house which is not ours... We have no idea of where we are..." began Haruka.

"I'm sure you'll be alright. You've always been able to handle everything. I don't live you by choice. I used my most powerful gift. I stopped time. I no longer have my place here."

"What?"

"I'll die."

Michiru and Haruka were shocked. They had caused Setsuna's death.

"Do not feel guilty." said Setsuna.

"But if we had listened to you..." said Michiru.

"It was my destiny, at least in this time and space. We will see each other again... Sooner or later."

Setsuna disappeared.

Haruka and Michiru looked at each other with looks fool of surprise and huge sadness.

Later in the evening, they were sat in the baby's room. Hotaru was asleep.

« I hope this new life will be alright. If only Setsuna didn't have to die for giving it to us. At least there are no such things as a king and court and all those things that worried us and missed to destroy us so many times. » said Michiru.

« Everything will be alright, trust me. Since we're together nothing will stop us, this life can't be bad because you are in. »

« I trust you, love. »

_Dear father,_

_I think you must be worried, but we are safe. We live far from France now, but I think I can't tell you where. In France we must be searched. No one offend the king without consequences. Michiru and Hotaru are alright. I hope we didn't cause you any trouble. Well I guess you had some when they discovered you made me pass for a man all that long. I'd like to be there just to see the faces of all those women who dreamt about me at night... I'm sorry we weren't able to say farewell properly. But if we had stayed we would be dead as you know well. I wonder exactly what people thought of our sudden disappearance. If they think we are dead, it's better. But I just wanted you to know it is not the case. I'm alright and I live in peace with Michiru and Hotaru. I discovered new activities like Kendo, Michiru got passionated by tea ceremonies. We still have a lot of things to discover. I hope we'll be able to see you again though I sincerely doubt it. _

_Your daughter_

That was the letter Haruka sent to her father a few weeks later. The life in Japan didn't resulted that difficult indeed. It was a new start. Soon they discovered that it was Setsuna's house and that she had arranged everything for them to be proprietors after her death, as though she knew what would happen. They learned Japane easily and adapted themselves quickly to the society. As in France, they quickly counted among the most famous. Maybe it was their fate. But this time they did their best to stay far from politics, one time was enough. They never heard again of the King or of the court, or maybe just little news here and there. Michiru and Haruka didn't know yet that fights awaited them, rough fights, sacrifices and wounds… They died three years after. Michiru had been killed in mission despite of Haruka's efforts to save her. After getting rid of the enemy with all the rage of despair she killed herself. A strange woman appeared after that and took Hotaru with her. They didn't reborn before the twentieth century in the skins of a racer, a motorbike racer, and an artist especially into violin. First nothing linked them, Haruka even despised her ancient wife, but love came back to them, stronger than ever…

THE END

_**AN:** So here is the last chapter. I want to thanks all the people that R and R this story. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter. See you in another story soon..._


End file.
